Together at Last:The untold Story
by IsoldeWindrunner
Summary: This story takes place after the 10th Doctor left Rose and Tento on "Pete's World" after Tento committed genocide by blowing up the Dalek's Ship. Rose now has to come to grips with this "new" Doctor and it tells of the life the two begin and the adventures that they have together!


Chapter 1

Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. The TARDIS vanished leaving two figures standing on the beach, staring at the place that the TARDIS had once been. Rose Tyler wiped away the tears that had been falling as she once more watched her Doctor leaving her on Bad Wolf Bay, in that parallel universe that was not her's. She turned to face the man who had the Doctor's face, hair, and clothes and tried to wrap her head around what she was looking at. She had asked the Doctor to tell her what he was going to say before he had vanished the first time he had left her here, but his only response was not what she had wanted to hear. "Does it need saying?" Was what he had said, but then this other "Doctor" head leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

How could this new "Doctor" still be her Doctor? How could she possibly love this "copy" of her Doctor when the real one had left her once again stranded? So many question ran through her head as she looked back at the "Copy". "Well if you are the Doctor, how can you have only one heart? How can you be part Time Lord and Part Human? I just really don t get it..." The Doctor walked over to her, took her in his arms and held her close to him. "Oh it is just Timey Whimey stuff. When I was about to regenerate I stopped myself because I was just not ready to go. I explained all that already. You just have to believe in your heart that I am the same Doctor, I have all that he has... Except for two hearts. Don t you see Rose? He could not be with you, so he left me here with you, because he loved you that much and wanted to leave at least a part of himself with you. He meant what he said about you fixing him."

He brushed his lips over her forehead. "Rose, I was not a very good man, I had just come from the War on Gallifey. When you met me in the basement of the store I was still a very broken man." He smiled and he tipped her head up to look at him. "But don t you see, you fixed me then, and you can fix me now." She slowly nods her head and sighed as she looked back at the place where the TARDS had been. "It will take me some time to get my head around it all. Please, just give me time." She looked into those brown eyes, wanting to believe that those eyes truly was the same as her Doctor's. "Well come on then, we have a long way to go. My cell is dead... so unless you also have a Sonic Screwdriver we have to walk to a gas station so we can call Mum."

As the two waited in the service station Rose could not take her eyes off Ten Two. "We will need to decide what to name you. We can't just keep calling you 'The Doctor'. Because he left in the TARDIS never to come back." She was thumbing blindly through a magazine as if trying to take her mind off of things. "Well I usually just take on the name of "John Smith" so I guess we could just do that?" He said as he looked out the window waiting for Jackie to come. "So you won't even tell me your real name then?" Asked Rose, seeming to take on some of her usual flair. "Rose, my name holds nothing to me anymore. I want a new start so to speak. A new name, a chance to love and be loved by you. Have a family again..." He fell silent a moment, taking on that familiar look that Rose knew all too well when he mentioned anything about his past. Setting the magazine down Rose got to her feet and made her way to him, wrapping him in a hug. "One step at a time John, that is all that we can do right now."

A few days had passed and Rose seemed to finally see that this Meta Crisis Doctor really was her Doctor but with just one difference, he could get hurt, he could at some point, die. She had been lying in bed one night and it all came to her. She had been watching every move he made, listened to the way he spoke. All the little things was the same as the Man who was now in some far off galaxy with another Companion. Or maybe he had already regenerated and had some new face, come new voice... She would never know, but she had his last gift to her, this new Doctor who needed her and she would love and treasure this second chance she had been given by her Doctor.

Slipping out of bed she moved from her room to where her Mum had set up Ten Two, no John Smith, to sleep and folded her arms over her chest and watched him sleep. He seemed to be having a bad dream or something and she slipped into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him to soothe him. He seemed to notice that she was there and seemed to calm in her embrace. She could not help but watch this man sleeping, something she wanted to do back in the TARDIS, but feelings had never been spoken, and he had told her that there was no Domestics. She had always been confused about the way he looked at her, or the warm feeling in her heart when he took her hand. She had known the day she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the day she had realized she was Bad Wolf, the day that he grabbed her and kissed her. That was when she knew she loved him. But she did not know when it was for him that he had found out he loved her.

The sun shining in her face was not what woke Rose that morning, it was the unfamiliar feel of a hand brushing her hair from her face. She looked up into the smiling face of Ten Two and could not help but smile back. "You really are him, aren't you." She did not make it a question but a statement and he nodded smiling softly. "Yes Rose, it really is me. And I really will be with you and grow old with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I have to know something, when did you know that you loved me?" There was a long pause at her question as he mulled it over in his head. "I think I had always known that I loved you when I regenerated to the face that you see now. But it did not truly hit me till the day that you had been taken to this Universe. I would not have burned up a sun for just any of my Companion, to see you one last time and explain things. Even Sarah Jane did not get an explanation of why I left her." Rose felt the prick of tears stinging her eyes as she listened to him talk.

The two spent most the day in bed talking and laughing and Jackie could not help but smile as she heard the joyous sounds coming from the room she had put the new Doctor in. They had not gone into full explanation as to what was going on and how he was able to be here and also in the world they had left behind. She looked over at her husband, the man she had buried and mourned over for so long. "The Doctor is a very good man you know." She said to Pete as they sat in front of the T.V. "Yes, I know. He gave me a second chance with my wife and a daughter that I never had before." Jackie nodded and smiled. "Yea he made me see Rose in a new light and I love him for that and for giving me you." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to the goings on in the other room and watched the screen.

Rose worked for Torchwood and all too soon she would have to leave the warm embrace of the man she thought she had lost forever. She stands in front of the full length mirror dressed in black pants and her Union Jack tank top, hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was just about to slip on her black leather jacket when Ten Two came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and placed little kisses on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his warm embrace. "I wish I had more time to spend with you Doc... John. But I'v got to go to work." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "It is so hard to see you and not think of you as my Doctor." She whispered softly. "Then think of me as your Doctor. That is what I am after all. Same mind, same face, same voice, same everything remember? Just also part human." He placed a kiss on her lips and she responded by pressing herself against his body, parting her lips she invited him to deepen the kiss should he so decide. He took the invite and slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore and taste her. With a groan he ended up breaking the kiss all too soon for Rose's liking but let out a sigh instead. "Work" Was all he said and smiled.

Ten Two found himself sitting with Jackie out on the deck while Rose was at work. Jackie set her cup of tea down and looked at him. "So are you really him or are you just some random bloke who just looks and sounds like him." She had this accusatory tone in her voice and he sighed and shakes his head. "It is me, but it is not me. Do you remember my hand getting cut off when I was fighting the Sycorax?" Jackie nodded her head. "Yea it was Christmas day, Rose had just came home that night and we did not know if you were going to life or not." Jackie said and Ten Two nodded. "Yes I had not finished my regeneration cycle and so I was able to heal from that. Well a friend of mine and Rose found my hand and placed it in a jar and when we ran into each other he gave it back to me. Will when the Dalaks stole Earth and all those other planets Rose had found me. What she never told you was this, I had been grazed by a blast from the Dalek. Jackie, I was about to regenerate again." She nodded her head some as she watched Te Two and listened to him talk.

"Well Rose, Donna, and Jack carried me back into the TARDIS. I was not ready to go yet, I had just seen Rose and was not ready to change. So I sent my regeneration energy into my hand for safekeeping. Little did I know that Donna was going to get stuck in the TARDIS or that a such thing as a "meta crisis" me could even be made. But here I am, Part Time Lord, part human. I can give Rose all that she wanted from the other me, the Doctor." He stands and walked to the edge of the porch they were sitting on. "But I can tell you this Jackie Tyler, The Doctor loved Rose enough that instead of destroying me, he gave me to your daughter." Jackie nodded again and set her cup down. "So what if she wants kids? Can you give her that? Will they have the powers that you have?" He shrugged and turned to face her. "That is something I can't tell you. As far as any regenerating powers, I don t have those. I have but one heart, I can get old and die now." Jackie nodded and sighed as she got up. "Just don't hurt her again. You did not see what it did to her losing you the first time." She then turned and went back inside.

Ten Two sat outside for a very long time thinking about what all Jackie had said to him, had asked, and his own answers. He had been honest with her, he was not sure about a lot of things, but what he was sure on was that he loved and wanted to be here with Rose. He stayed outside watching the sun beginning to set over the tops of the trees. Rose should be home soon, that he knew but he wanted to sit here a bit longer, the sunset was beautiful and reminded him of one of the planets he and Rose had visited together. He felt a hand on his shoulder then two before looking up and smiling. "Well hello there! How was work?" He could not help but chuckle at just how normal that question was. "It was fine, long. But what's so funny?" She asked with a smile. "Oh just how simple of a question that is. I never thought I would be asking something like that." He said and she laughed nodding her head. "Yea... I know."

Later that night Rose and Ten Two had already moved what little he had into her room, she did not see why they could not share a room after they had lived in the TARDIS for so long together, and he agreed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair and he was walking out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and looked over at her. "Rose Tyler, you are an amazing woman." He smiled over at her and she put her brush down. "And so are you John." She stood and walked over to him and pressed her body to his as she walked passed him to put her brush away and then take care of her teeth. He could not help but grin like a fool when their bodies touched. When she was done with her teeth he had already moved to the bed and she followed, kicking off her house shoes then her robe.

Dressed in a blue teddy and blue boy shorts she slipped under the covers only to find him as naked as the day he had been created. "Oh.. Um..." She was not sure what to think at the moment, only that she was shocked to find him like that. He pulled her close to him and smiled softly before kissing her. "I figured that you may want to revisit the kiss from earlier." He winked at her and she could not help but smile as he pulled her against him. "You are wearing blue, and not just any shade blue, but TARDIS blue." He chuckled and she nodded. "Yes, now shut it, I want to go back to that kiss." She teased and moved to place a hand on his chest she was still surprised that she had not felt a heart beat on that side. He could feel where her hand was and knew what she was thinking it was odd for him too to not feel two heartbeats.

He closed his eyes as she rolled him on his back and straddled him. She placed one hand on either side of his chest where his heats had been before leaning down to shower kisses on his chest, first his right then his left side. He placed his hands on her waist while she moved from his chest to his throat then his neck finding an ear and he let out a soft growl as she began to lightly nibble on one of his ear lobes. He moved one hand from her waist to grip her rear and she gave out a delicious murr when he gave it a squeeze. She rolled her hips before moving her lips from his ear to his lips, first nipping at the bottom lip then kissing him. His hands moved up her sides and one hand moved to her back while the other hand moved to cup one of her breasts.

She seemed to freeze a little while he worked and massaged her breast but then arched her back pressing her breast into his hand and biting her now swollen lip. She closed her eyes while her breathing grew slightly heavier and she found his mouth once more, claiming it as he started working her up with hand and fingers. He broke the kiss and rolled her over on her back so now he was leaning over her. He gave her his best smile before he took a nipple in his mouth, his other hand went back to working on her other breast. "Oh God, Doctor..." She whispered softly as he rolled her nipple around with thumb and forefinger and he nibbled and tugged at the other. She rolled her hips under him and he chuckled hearing her whispered words, his free hand moving down her belly to find the waistband of her boyshorts.

She opened her eyes as his hand moved down her belly, her breathing catching as his hand dipped under the waistband finding her bud and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he had her nipple. He could not help but smile as he slipped his middle finger into her heat and feeling how wet she was. He smirked and nibbled on her ear before whispering "Seems you are as eager as I am." With that he took her hand and moved it south to show his errection. She let out a gasp and then smiled back at him. "Mmm, all we need is the sound of the TARDIS and it would be just like it was before I got stuck here." She could not help the way her voice had become sultry, silky, the need for him evident in her voice and in her eyes.

She rolled her hips while his finger moved in and out of her, teasing her bud at the same time. The soft whimper telling him he was doing something right. Still holding on to his errection, she began to apply pressure and move her hand up and down, the soft pad of her thumb teasing the head from time to time. They were driving each other mad with the teasing, Rose was panting and thrashing her hips wildly against his palm while two fingers pumped in and out of her at the same speed as her hand jerking up and down on his rock hard member. "Oh... Rose... I want to be in you so bad..." Ten Two was panting heavily as he licked his lips.

As if answering him Rose removed her hand and took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply before nipping at his bottom lip. "I want to feel you in me please." She nearly mewled and he smiled as he pulled his fingers out of her and slowly pulled her boyshorts off. He then situated himself so that his head was pressed against the entrance of her wet tunnel. She licked her lips, eyes heavy with lust and desire and he pushed himself in slow and deep till he was fully sheathed, a hiss escaped him as he fully felt her hot moist walls all around him. He slowly began to move, hips bucking, rolling, while he pulled out and then back in just as slowly.

Rose whimpered softly moving her hands to the small of his back her hips rolling and thrusting slowly as well, keeping pace with his thrusts. She closed her eyes and bit at her bottom lip as he seemed to tease and torment her with each slow pull and thrust, her nails pressing into his flesh as she arched her back trying to get him as deep as his length would allow. "Mmm, please... faster... harder..." She found herself begging him. "Oh my dear sweet Rose, anything for you." He growled in her ear as he moved one hand down her thigh and grabbed her ankle, lifting her leg up and resting it on his shoulder so that this new angle he was able to go in deeper.

He could not help but groan as he felt her grow even more moist, her hips working to help add more friction. He closed his eyes and moved one of his hands to her bud and began working it while his other went to her right breast, each finger adding more stimulation to Roses already nearly hypersensitive body. Her body writhing under his skulled fingers and hips. She licked her lips as her breathing began to hitch, the soft whimpers growing a bit louder as they began to turn into moans of pleasure. She was glad that the walls were thick and that they were on the opposite side of the house as her parents, she was known to get rather vocal when it came to being taken by him.

He let her leg fall back down to the bed then gripped her hips. "Wrap your arms around me." He told her and she complied. He rolled over so that she was now on top of him, and she smiled. "Mmmm so you want me in charge now." She winked at him, slightly out of breath still and as if to answer her question he gripped her hips even tighter and began rocking them back and forth. She placed her hands on her breasts and began to tease and pull at her nipples as she started to ride him. He let her hips go and his hands fell at his side as she took over, moving up and down on his rock hard manhood, thrusting herself back and forth, he could feel her walls starting to tighten around him and knew she was nearing the edge of her release and to help push her over the edge he moved his hands up her sides and to her back, resting between her shoulder blades the other hand cupping a breast and he sat up, taking the nipple into his mouth and teasing it with tongue and teeth.

She let out a cry of pleasure as he shifted, taking her into his mouth once more. "Oh... My...Doctor... I am so... cloooose" She whimpered and moaned as he teased her nipple and she rode him, he moved his hand off her back and to her rear and gave it a squeeze. He did not want to release her nipple to respond to her words but he as well began thrusting as best he could at this angle, her own thrusts becoming a bit more sporadic as she was pushed that much closer to the edge. Feeling just how close she was he grinned and just to be evil he pulled her off him and slammed her down on the bed, lifting her legs up he began kissing her hips working down her left side and then up her right before lowering his head to taste her sweet nectar.

She cried out as she was suddenly shifted to her back and then rolled her hips as she felt his hot breath and warm kisses on her hips then the feel of him capturing her heat with his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping a fistful. She could feel his tongue teasing and taunting her sensitive bud while he pushed two fingers into her once more and she could feel herself beginning to shatter with his skillful ways. She arched her back, hips thrusting up, pushing against his face, her cries of pleasure reverberated off the walls.

He continued to lick and tease her till she had rode out the wave of her climax before flipping her on her belly. "Get on your hands and knees." He told her, his voice a deep husky growl and she did as she was told without question. She wriggled her rear at him invitingly and he could not help but grin back at her. He scooted her closer to him and slipped his achingly hard member inside her, moving a bit more rougher than before and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back his other hand resting on the small of her back. His thrusts where hard and fast, his hips slamming against her round rump, he was working her up to her next orgasm and he could feel her walls starting to constrict around him hugging him as if the two were made for each other.

He pulled her back so that she was just on her knees and he was able to wrap his arms around her and he growled in her ear. "God Rose... I am so close and you are so wet and tight!" His breathing was just as ragged as hers and she had been on the cusp of another climax before he spoke and that deep husky growl was all that was needed to send her off the deep end. Feeling her come unglued was all that it took to send him spiraling down the deep end. He held her close to him before slamming into her and freezing, buried deep inside her. She could feel his release and she had to hold onto him as her climax was nearly earth shattering.

After they cleaned up they went back to bed, somehow Rose' teddy had been removed and she had not remember when but she also did not seem to care ether. The two slipped into bed and he held her close to him. "I know that you still have some doubts as to me being the Doctor's clone, but I hope that after tonight all your doubts have been put to rest." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmmm" Was all that came from Rose, as she lay, nearly comatose. He chuckled and kissed her head again before whispering against her flesh. "Goodnight my sweet Rose, rest well and I will see you in the morning." He held her close as he too slipped off to sleep, a grin plastered on both their faces.

Chapter 2

Ten Two had been sitting outside with a cup of tea watching the sun beginning to rise when he heard the first signs of life inside the house. The sound of the sliding door caused him to turn his head to see Jackie coming out. "You are up pretty early. Can't sleep?" She asked as she set a plate of toast down in front of him. "Oh morning Jackie. Yea I just had a lot on my mind is all." He looked at the toast for a moment before taking a sip from the tea he was drinking. "Well if you want to talk about it, you know I am always here to listen. I may not understand a lot of it like Rose can but I can still be a good ear. And you know that I can make a wicked cup of tea." She smiled at him and he nodded with chuckle. "Yea you do make a good cup of tea. It helped me wake up after my regeneration." He gave her a wink and then settled back into the chair to watch as the sun began to rise over the tops of the trees.

"I was just thinking about the things you ask me the other day. About if I could give her children and what not." He looked like he had been up thinking about these things all night and she nodded but decided this time not to push the subject and let him talk when he was ready. She sat in the chair close to him and looked out at the sun as it was coming up. "With me not having the regeneration abilities and I only have one heart now, I think that if Rose and I did have children that they would turn out just as human as her." It sounded like there was more that he wanted to say but he just took another sip of tea and fell silent. "Now I am always one to be nosey but I think that just this once I will just wait for when you want to open up more." Jackie said and took a piece of toast off the plate and began chewing it as they sat in silence watching the sun.

Rose stretched out and then sat up as fast as she could, heart starting to race in her chest. "No...no no no no..." She looked around and did not see his clothes hanging on the back of the chair, she did not hear him in the bathroom. "You did not do this to me again..." She whispered it more like a plea then anything else. Taking the robe from off it's place on the back of her bathroom door she dashed out of the room and ran downstairs and looked around the living room. She had seen the light on in the kitchen and headed in that direction only to come to a halt as she came up to the double glass sliding doors and let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "There you are." She whispered softly as she pulled herself together, but he was her Doctor in more ways then she had expected and as she walked outside he noticed something was not right.

"Rose? You alright?" He asked as he got to his feet, setting the tea cup to the side and moved over to her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Yea I'm alright now." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, her hands moving to rest lightly on his chest. He could feel the slight tremble of her hands and he lifted his own to cover hers and looked knowingly into her eyes. "Rose, you know that you can tell me what is wrong." He whispered and looked up to see Jackie rising from the table taking the dirty dishes with her. "I need to get Pete up and ready to go for work. Rose do you want some breakfast before you go in?" She asked and Rose shook her head. "Thanks mum but I am fine. John, there is someone at Torchwood who would like to meet you." She smiled.

After a quick shower Ten Two sat on the edge of the bed and started getting dressed while Rose was putting on her make up and doing her hair. "Torchwood is very interested in talking with you and learning all that they can from you so that we can try and keep what happened with the Daleks and Cybermen from happening again." She said from the bathroom. Ten Two walked in with his tie undone and nods his head some. "Well I will do all I can to help, but I am not going to help make any weapons and I cannot make a TARDIS." He was beside her while tying his tie and she nodded. "I would not have told them you would come if I thought that they wanted that kind of information." He smiled and kissed her head looking at her reflection in the mirror "What had you so worked up this morning and please don t lie to me."

"I woke up and could not find you... I was not sure if I had dreamed you up last night or if you had left me again." She sighed softly and looked down at the sink after she had spoken and he nods his head turning her and pulling her into his arms. "Last night was amazing, I will not lie. But there was something that Jackie had mentioned to me and it was keeping me awake. I did not want to keep you up so after I made sure you had fallen asleep I went outside for some fresh air and to get things straight in my head." Rose was watching him as he spoke and nods some. "If you are not up to going today that is fine, I will understand and tell Torchwood that you still need to get things figured out in your head after all that had happened before coming here."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and nods. "Yes I think that will be a good idea right now. I am ok being here with you and Jackie and Pete. But I am not sure that I am ready to face humanity right now." She nods her head and lifted up to kiss his lips. "Alright, I will let them know and we can work all these things out together." He returned the kiss and then smiled before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I know we will. That is one of the reasons why I was left here." She nods and smiled some before pulling away from him and taking off her robe. "I need to dress and get out the door or I will be late." She smiled and walked off to get dressed.

The house was quiet and he was sitting in the living room near a window looking out, a cup of tea sitting on the side table long forgotten as he rubbed his face with his hands. He looked tired and slightly stressed there was a lot going on in his head right now and was very grateful that Jackie had decided to go out for the day. "Well we have our girl but at what cost? Donna became part Time Lord just as I had become part human. I hope that it did not kill her.. But then again she did help me wipe out the Daleks. I committed genocide... again..." He shook his head and sighed as he stands and walked to the double glass doors and looked at his reflection trying to find the man that Rose had fallen in love with.

When he was around her he could forget all that he had done, but when he was alone, when he had only his mind to keep him company, everything came to a head. "You are the same man that left in the TARDIS. You are no different than he is. Well except for the fact that I can no longer regenerate and I have one heart and not two. That is the blessing from all this, I can be with Rose." He had not noticed that Jackie had been standing close by, listening to what he had been saying till he turned around. "Oh! Jackie! How long have you been standing there?" He had hoped that she had not heard everything but the look on her face had a different story.

"You did not tell me what all happened, I am so sorry that you are going through all that but you are not that person. Not deep down inside. I think that you know that but you are just afraid to believe it because of all that you have gone through since you had been created." She could not believe she was saying all this but she knew that he needed some help and he would not open up like this to Rose. "You were a good man when Rose first met you and you are a good man now. I know the battle you had with yourself when you spoke to Rose that first time here at Bad Wolf Bay. But I also know what it did to my daughter." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "You are a good man. Don t forget that and don t forget that you destroyed a sun to be able to say goodbye to her."

Jackie had walked off after she had finished her speech to leave him to mull over all that she had said to him and he was left with a lot to think about. He walked outside for it seemed that was the best place for him to think, that and it seemed to help him put a lot into perspective. He knew that Jackie was right, he was the same person, when it came to his feelings for Rose and the memories from all his other regenerations, from his life back on Gallifrey. The only difference between who he was and is now is the fact that he will grow old and die with Rose and that he had only one heart. A heart that he would gladly give to Rose.

Rose had gotten to work feeling a bounce in her step. She had stopped and gotten coffee for everyone at work and was now placing cups on everyone's desks. She got to her own and was about to boot up her computer when she heard her name called. "Hey Rose! Is the Doctor coming today?" It was Jack. No not the same one from her universe but a parallel Jack. He was still as hot, still as flirtatious, However this Jack Harkness had not been struck by the TARDIS' residue because there had been no Doctor or Rose in this universe. "Morning Jack, no he is not coming today. He is not feeling ready yet to face the world. You remember what I told you about what all happened to him. He needs time to adjust." Jack nodded his head and smiled. "Alright I understand how that is." He winked and walked off.

The day seemed to be dragging as Rose worked, since the Dalek's attack things was pretty much dead. She attended her training exercises, worked on a few reports that had been sitting on her desk for a few weeks now. However she could not help but look at the empty desk where Micky had sat. She did not understand why he decided not to come back and thought that maybe it had something to do with the Doctor's Meta crisis version of himself coming and living with her. Yea she liked Mickey, but when she meet the Doctor, she knew that no one else was for her but him. Now she had him but it was only a part of him, a part that she had to help. Could she settle for this clone? Hell yea!

She knew the moment she made it back to her old world that she was not going to leave him again unless he forced her, but she would not have gone without a fight. When she had found where the TARDIS had landed, seen him stepping out, her heart seemed to fly and she ran as fast as she could to him. She had been careless, not watching to see if there had been any Dalek's around and he had gotten shot. If it had not been for the Jack she knew, the Jack she gave eternal life too, they all would have died on the street. She could not, even to this day, put into words what she was thinking when Jack pulled her off him while he was about to regenerate, all she knew was that it was not fair! But he had sent all that energy into that hand of his. Because of that hand she had the only part of her Doctor she would ever have and she would be grateful for it.

After a long and slow day at work she headed home, stopping at the market on the way to pick up some fresh bread, she knew that Mum would be making dinner and needed the bread to go with it. She seemed more watchful now, always looking around to see if something would pop out at her, some alien or machine, something that was not of this world. It was not that long of a walk from Torchwood to the market then to home and before she knew it she was home and set her things on the table by the door and headed to the kitchen. "Mum! Dad? You here?" She set the bread down and smiled as her mum walked in and took the bread from her. "Good day at work I hope?" Jackie asked and Rose just shrugged. "It was slow and it feels different without Mickey. I really miss him mum." Jackie set the bread on the counter and hugged her. "I know you do love, but he felt that he had done all he could here. Now he is more than likely working for that universes Torchwood." Rose nodded and smiled some. "Yea he is working with Captain Jack Harkness." She chuckled and then looked around. "Where is John?" She asked as she plucked a few grapes and popped them into her mouth. "He is ether out on the back porch or in ya'lls bedroom." Jackie said and went off to get what she needed for diner.

Rose walked to the glass doors and found him sitting there looking out at the large yard, her hand hovering over the handle of the door. She wanted to go out to him but wondered if he was out there so he could be alone. She stood there chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to decide what she was going to do and then let her hand fall to her side as she walked away from the door and headed up to the room and change out of her work clothes.

Back in the bedroom Rose sat on the edge of the bed, she was dressed in a pair of lounger pants and a cammie, makeup washed from her face and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Legs crossed she had her hands in her lap as she looked out the window, she was chewing on her bottom lip again and she had this look on her face that gave the impression that though she was sitting there she was not actually there. Her mind seemed miles away, no not miles, light years, away. She was thinking back to when she first encountered the Doctor. It was when the manikins had come to life and he had saved her life that night, not to mention the whole worlds. She had to chuckle at the memory of Mickey the Manikin and she shook her head.

"What's so funny?" The voice of Ten Two woke her from her thoughts and had her coming back to the here and now. Turning her head she saw him leaning against the doorframe like he had many times before when they were traveling in the TARDIS and he was waiting for her to join him. She smiled got off the bed and walked over to him. "I was remembering the day I first met you. You blew up my job, and you saved my life." She wrapped her arms around his waist and continued talking. "I knew then that I was going to be with you. But you had not asked me to travel with you yet. When I did start traveling with you, Mum asked me one day why. WHy I felt like I had to go all the time." She looked up at him. "You know what I told her?" He shook his head. "No but I am sure that you are going to tell me." He chuckled and she nodded. "I told her that you are all alone up in the TARDIS, that you had no one to keep you company. " He nodded and kissed her forehead. "And for that I am grateful. You had opened my eyes to a great many thing Rose Tyler. And you are doing that all over again."

She took his hand in hers and they moved to the bed and as she sat down she pulled him down with her. "Please, tell me what is on your mind. You seemed so distracted this morning and then when I got home I noticed that you looked like something was bothering you." He sighed some and then scooted to the head of the bed, set the pillows against the wall and then leaned against them as he pulled her between his legs and held her against his chest. "I was thinking about Donna and what it did to her when I was created. I was also thinking about what I had done to the Daleks. Rose, what the Doctor had told you about me when he dropped us off here is true. I know that it may not seem like it, but it is. I wiped out the entire race!" Rose just put her arms over his and locked fingers with him. "So did I. Remember why you had to regenerate? Remember how you had sent me back home in the TARDIS and I was able to come back, but when I did I was Bad Wolf? I had look in the TARDIS and had taken all of that in me?" He nodded his head. "Yep, and I pulled you close to me, held you close and took all of that out of you."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes you did. But it was at a cost. Doctor, I think that you know deep down what kind of person you are, but you are too afraid to embrace it because you feel so bad for what you did. Donna becoming part Time Lord was NOT your fault. You did not have any power or control over that situation. So that means that you cannot put that blame on you." She turned in his arms so that she was on her knees facing him. "You are an amazing man, someone that I gave up everything to travel with. No you are not the two hearted regenerating man that I first fell in love with, but you are so damn close to being him that I forget about the differences. I don t care about the differences! Why cant you see what I see? What will it take for you to open your eyes and see for yourself that you are not the same person as you were before I met you?" He was searching her face, her eyes for any sign that she was making some of what she had said up but only found awe and love for him.

"Jackie asked me if I was able to give you children." Rose could not help but bust out laughing at the sudden change in topic. "Oh I am sure she did! What did you tell her?" She asked and turned back to settle against his chest once more. "That I do not see why I would not be able to do that. I am not a full Time Lord. I have his memories and everything else but I don t have the ability to regenerate nor do I have the two hearts. If we had a baby he or she would come out normal." She nodded her head and smiled. "That was not even something I had thought about when we were traveling. All I knew was that I never wanted to leave you. But I feel that you needing to regenerate this last time was my fault, even though you ended up not regenerating but putting it in that hand." It was his turn to turn her around to face him. "How do you figure that?"

"Well.." She looked down as she was turned back around to face him and began chewing on her bottom lip, if she was not careful she was going to chew through her lip. Seeing this he pulled her lip gently from between her teeth. "Well?" He prompted and she sighed but could not look up at him when she spoke. "Well... When you walked out of the TARDIS and I called out to you... all I could think about was how quickly can I get in his arms and I was not paying attention to what was going on around me and I nearly got you killed by the Dalek. Had it not been for Jack..." She could not even put to voice what she'd been thinking and he could tell what she was thinking. "Just as you told me that I had nothing to do with that happened to Donna, that was not your fault ether. I was too busy running to you to pay attention as well. It was just one of those things. It happened and it caused a chain reaction." His tone was calm as he spoke and he tipped her head up so that he could look in her eyes.

"Don t you see Rose, had that not happened, we would not be where we are now. I would not have been created, the Dalek's would have destroyed the universe and we would all be dead. So this is a good thing that happened after all..." He stopped and chuckled to himself as not only had he put to rest her fears and doubts but at the same time he had explained away his own insecurities with one stone. He shook his head and laughed at his own logic. "Well damn." He said and Rose cocked her head to the side. "What?" He laughed again and kissed her forehead. "Well not only did I help make you see that this was a good thing and that it was not your fault I made myself see what it was that you and Jackie had been trying to tell me." She nodded her head at him and chuckled as well. "Well, I guess I can stop thinking of you and seeing you as "Ten Two" and really think of you as "John Smith". But if you don t mind, when it is just you and I... Can I still call you my Doctor?" He nodded and smiled. "So long as you will still be my Rose."

They had spent the next few hours laughing and talking about things that happened to them in the time they had been apart and even talked about things that they did together. "So, I found out what becomes of Jack after being alive for a few millenia." Rose arched a brow at him. "Oh? Do tell." And the he started to chuckle. "Do you remember back on Station 9 the first time I took you there to watch the Earth explode?" She nodded her head. "Yea and we met that foul woman, Cassandra." It was his turn to nod his head. "But do you remember The Face of Boe?" She sat in silence for a moment to think about who he was talking about. "He was also the one I went to see when we went to New New York, the Hospital with the Cat Sisters and we ran into Cassandra again for the last time." She then made an "O" with her lips as she remembered who he was talking about and nodded her head. "That was Jack?!" She did not know if she should laugh or feel bad. "You know, I don t think that I can look at Jack again without thinking of him being the Face of Boe."

After dinner Jackie, Pete, Rose, and John all went outside where Pete set up a nice little bonfire and everyone sat around it, Rose resting her head on his shoulder while Jackie and Pete held each other. Rose could not help but smile at the closeness between the two. "You know, this is all because of you. My mum had dad now and I don t think I have ever seen her any happier." He glanced over at the two and smiled. "I am just glad that he came and saved you." She could not have agreed more with him.

"John, what are you going to do now that you don t travel anymore?" It was Pete who had asked and everyone seemed to be watching and waiting for him to respond. "Well I guess I will go and see what Torchwood wants from me and then go from there." He really had no clue what to do now that his days as a time traveling Time Lord had come to an end. "I guess I have more to think about now." He chuckled and kissed Rose's head and looked back at the flames as they danced on the bed of logs. "Oh! I know what we need!" Jackie said and jumped to her feet. "Rose come and help me!" Rose and John looked at each other with arched brows and then Rose got to her feet and followed behind Jackie.

"So are things ok now with him and you?" Jackie asked as she took out a bottle of wine and Rose was taking down wine glasses and turned to face her Mum and smiles. "Yea Mum, I think so. I know that he has a lot on his mind and I have a lot on mine. But we talked it through worked out some of the things that needed worked out." She could see the smile in her mum's eyes and she went to her and hugged her tightly. "You love him don t you." It was not a question but a statement and Rose nodded her head. "Yea Mum, I do. Very much." She nods and smiled again. "My little girl all grown up." She smiled and nodded to the door. "Our men are waiting for us."

Later that night after a few glasses of wine Rose and John made their way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. "My mum is happy for us." Rose told him as she went to wash her face and brush her teeth. John nodded his head and smiles as he slipped out of the clothes he had been wearing and into some boxers and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I think she is just glad that I am not able to take you away anymore." Though he chuckled he knew that Jackie was very glad that her daughter was now safe at home and away from any trouble. "Yea she might be. But hey at least we are together." With that said Rose moved to the bed and after John was done with his teeth he clicked the lights off and moved to bed himself. "Goodnight Rose, I love you." He said as he pulled her close to him and she snuggled as close as she could, taking in his smell, something she missed so much. "Goodnight my Doctor, I love you too."

Chapter 3

The days seemed to fly by for John as he started getting into a routine, wake up, dress, grab a bite to eat, then go to Torchwood with Rose. He was in the middle of getting ready now when he thought back on his first day at Torchwood and meeting the parallel universe Jack was something else. The guy was no different than the one he had traveled with a few times, flirtatious, boyent, and just all over the place...

It was the morning after everyone had been up drinking wine and having a good time around the bonfire, and John was just getting out of the shower with Rose and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the closet. After a bit he came out dressed in his normal suit and tie trench coat hung over his arm and his converse in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting on his shoes. Rose had come out with hair dried and makeup already on. She was only dressed in bra and panties. "You know, I would not mind you going around like that all the time." He chuckled and Rose just shook her head as she walked off to get dressed.

They walked in the building and headed to where Rose's desk was located and he sat down propping his feet up on her desk, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and Rose had a hint of deja vues. She was taken back to when she was traveling with him and he would set in a destination and lean back in the chair with his feet propped up and his hands behind his head. She had to blink the memory away as she turned away and headed to the coffee pot and get some coffee going.

"Hello there Rose, did he come today?" Jack's eager and excited voice broke into her thoughts and she nodded as she added some grounds to the coffee filter and closed it. Pressing the "ON" button she turned in time to see the man walking off to her desk. "Bollocks!" She mumbled and went after him. She was not sure if John was ready to meet with Jack so early in the morning but stopped in her tracks as the two seemed to be talking as if they had been long friends. She could not help the smile that crossed her lips at the two of them and shakes her head as she moved to stand behind John as the two talked.

"So there is one of me? Wow! That is cool, but is he as sexy as I am?" Jack could not help but ask and John chuckled shaking his head. "Oh yea and the same personality too!" Rose placed her hands on John's shoulders as he talked with Jack. "So tell me, what is it that you are all doing in Torchwood? How do you think that I could be of any use?" He asked then looked up at Rose and winked at her. Jack watched the small exchange and smiled. "She was never this happy before the Cybermen and Dalek attack. It is good to see her like this." Jack commented off handedly and John nodded his head. "I have missed her, that's for sure." John said as he placed a hand over one of Rose's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well the main reason I was so excited when Rose told us that we had a version of the Doctor was because we thought that you could aid us in preparing for any and all other attacks by either the Cybermen or the Daleks." John nods his head as he listened to Jack and put his feet down off the desk. "Well I don t think the Daleks or the Cybermen can come back... But if they can I will need to have a Sonic Screwdriver made and ready, as well as keeping those guns that Rose and Mickey had on hand. But it would take them a very long time to try and gather the manpower and the resources it would require to even try and break down the parallel wall."

Jack nodded as he listened. "Well do you know how to make a sonic screwdriver?" Rose on the other hand was not too pleased with the way the conversation was going. "There is a chance that we could face the Cybermen and Daleks again?" She was looking at Jack as she waited for someone to respond. "Oh yes, so long as there is a planet, the Daleks and the Cybermen will always try and capture it. But they are not the only species that would do that. Remember the Autons and the Slitheen? Then there was the Sycorax. There is a whole bunch out there that would be interested in this planet.. Most know that the Doctor protects Earth, but they don t know that I am on this earth, that I can protect THIS earth. So we just have to wait and be patient. See if anyone does come to try and claim it."

Jack looked up at Rose then back at John and smiled. "Well good thing that you are here then. I don t know much about any of these aliens that you are talking about other than the Cybermen and the Daleks. But if they are anything to go based on... We need someone like you who can help us." He then nodded to Rose. "Rose has been a huge help with the last battle, and it was just pure luck that she was able to come back with you. Please Doctor, can you help prepare us for any other invasions?" John looked at Jack as he was called "Doctor" and chuckled. "Well guess I am the Doctor here. But I will help, so long as Rose is in on everything that is done." Jack looked at Rose and then John and nodded some. "I will need to speak with those who are the heads of Torchwood, but I do not think they would complain much, as long as we have you Doctor, I think they would comply with anything you ask for."

John was slightly startled when he felt the hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rose looking down at him, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the bed, he was in the middle of putting on his shoes before he had slipped into his thoughts. "Humm? Oh yea, I am fine. Was just thinking about my first day at Torchwood." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well with it being Friday we will have the weekend to just be lazy." She chuckled and stands up. "Come on we will be late for work and I think the Sonic Screwdriver will be finished today." She smiled brightly and John could not help but smile back.

They managed to make it to work on time and John could be found in one of the workstations doing a few finishing touches to his new sonic screwdriver. "Rose hand me your phone." She did and he pointed the sonic to the phone and activated it, converting the phone onto a handheld laptop. He chuckled and then converted it back to a normal phone and handed it back to her. "Well seems we now have a sonic screwdriver!" He showed it to Rose and she smiled. "Looks just like the one you.. The Doctor had!" He nodded his head and chuckled. "Yep!" He said and began fiddling around with the settings and calibrations. "Does that mean that you could also make a TARDIS if you wanted?" She was hesitant about asking that but needed to set her mind and heart at ease. Wanted to make sure that he was not going to leave her here again.

"No Rose, of all things I could do, making a new TARDIS is not something that can be made on Earth." He turned to face her and seeing the look on her face, that look of utter relief, he pulled her to him. "Even if I could make a new TARDIS, why would that upset you?" He asked running the back of his hand along her cheek. "I know how silly this sounds but... I did not want to be left behind again." He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "Rose, if I could make a new TARDIS you would be traveling with me. I could not bare leaving you behind. I thought we talked about all that." He smiled and tipped her head up and kissed her lips. "I love you Rose Tyler and you would be my companion till my time came and I died."

Rose returned the kiss and smiled at his words, hearing him talk about how he felt about her always made the butterflies flutter in her belly and her heart race. He really did love her, and he would never leave her behind. How foolish was she to think that he would do that to her; she smiled and kissed him again. "Sorry John, I guess I have to just get use to all this ya know? It is still hard to wrap my head around the fact that of all your companions, it was me that you chose to love." He smiled and kissed her head again and chuckled. "Rose, Rose, Rose. You have got a lot to learn. But we have a long time I hope for me to show you." Rose smiled at his words and stepped out of his arms and looked down at the new sonic screwdriver then noticed something next to it and picked it up.

"What's this? Another sonic screwdriver?" She asked as she picked it up and looked it over. "Yes, that one is yours, you know just in case you need to use one." He took it from her and showed her how to work it. "It is just like mine. So you will not have a hard time using it at all and just so you know, you are the second person to ever get a sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane got one too, but hers was not at all like mine. It looked like a lipstick." He chuckled and Rose laughed a little. "I wish that she could have come here as well. But I know that she had her son that she had to think about. I really did like her." Rose chuckled and took her sonic screwdriver. "Thank you for this." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

After a long lunch with Jack and Yvonne Hartman, Rose and John went back to her desk. "Well it seems like they both really like you." Rose was saying as she fired up her desktop and began looking over Emails she had received throughout the day. Nothing she had seen was too pressing, mostly reminders and some other things. "Well they may seem like they like me, but we don t actually know for sure. "Yvonne is a woman that I want to keep a close eye on. If she is anything like her counterpart back on Earth she may very well try and keep me as hers." He glanced at Rose to see what she had to say about that. "Well so far the only alien devices we have are from the Cybermen and the Daleks. I don t think she sees you as a threat since really you are just as human as she is." She turned from what she was doing and looked up at him. "Besides, if she tried to claim you as her's I would have to figure out a way to kill her." They both laughed at that comment and he went back to working on the screwdrivers to make sure they were working perfectly.

That night after dinner Rose and John decided to go for a walk, the sun had already set and it was a cloudless night, the stars sparkling brightly and the moon was full and bright. He was holding her hand when she finally spoke. "I wonder where he is right now, does he have a new companion traveling with him?" John looked over at her then back up at the stars. "I am not sure. He may even have a new face... I hope of he does he is finally ginger." He chuckled and Rose had to laugh at the joke. It was one of the few first questions he had asked her after his regeneration, before he passed out. "I wonder if that is something that you would feel, kind of like how twins can just tell that something is wrong with the other." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don t know, and I am not sure if that is something we will ever find out."

After their walk Rose sat by the fireplace, getting a fire going while John got some tea going. Jackie and Pete had decided to go out for the night and that gave the two of them the place alone, and John also brought with him a small basket that had a bottle of wine, two glasses, and some cheese, grapes, and crackers. He set this all down in front of the fire while Rose was off getting into something a bit more comfy. He placed a blanket on the ground and added a few pillows. He was already in his boxers when she came down on a pair of boy shorts and a cammie.

The two of them lay together just gazing at the fire, the open bottle of wine next to them, tea forgotten about, John picked up a grape and ran it along her lips before she slowly opened her mouth and took a bite of the fresh fruit. She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him and he coaxed her lips apart, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes letting the mood take her to places she could only go with him. He positioned himself so that he was above her and looked down at her. "Rose Tyler, you are such an amazing person. I don t think I could ever get over just how quickly you accept the things that has been thrown at you." He smiled softly and she kissed him. "Well I have had to learn quit fast how to just go with the flow. I think it was after dealing with those Autons and I started traveling with you."

The two just lay together for the longest time in silence, John was holding her close to him, letting her use his arm as a pillow while his other arm wrapped around her waist and they just watched the fire dancing. Her own eyes starting to grow heavy but she did not want to move, did not want this moment to ever end, but she seemed to give in and her eyes finally grew too heavy that she fell asleep in his arms. After a while when he was sure that she was not going to wake up he got to his feet and picked her up and carried her to the room where he placed her in bed.

He was on his way downstairs when he heard the sound of the door opening and the voices of Jackie and Pete heading to their room. He smiled hearing it and headed back to the living room, he killed the fire and began putting back the pillows. He was folding up the blanket when Pete came down and was heading in the kitchen when Pete had seen him. "Jackie told me about the talk the two of you had. I did not want to bring it all up around Rose but I just hope that you really do mean to stay around and not up and leave her. It killed Jackie when she watched her daughter's heart shatter when you vanished." He seemed a bit cold when he was talking but John was always good at being cool and calm and collective so when John spoke he was speaking normally. "As I told Jackie and Rose, I do not plan on leaving here, and if something happens and I have to leave, I will make damn sure that I take Rose with me if I can. She asked me already if I could build a new TARDIS and I can't. So do not worry about me leaving her and breaking her heart."

Pete seemed to accept that answer and headed to get a bottle of wine and two glasses then headed back to the room without another word. John shakes his head and continued cleaning and when he was done he walked back to the bedroom and found Rose still sleeping. Something was not sitting right with him, Why was everyone so worried about him leaving... It was not like he was a Time Lord anymore. He could not even regenerate anymore. He shook his head and crawled into bed with Rose and lay there for a long time trying to fall asleep.

Rose woke before dawn, stretching and yawning, feeling John laying beside her. She turned her head and kissed him softly before slipping out of bed and putting on some lounger pants and headed down stairs. She wondered if her mum or dad were awake yet but as she made her way to the kitchen she noticed the silence. She looked around then shrugged guessing that they were still sleeping and walked into the kitchen. She got coffee going and then decided to make John breakfast in bed. She took out the eggs, cheese, milk, yellow and orange bell peppers and a half an onion.

She mixed the eggs and milk in a bowl and then poured that into a small skillet that had already been greased and heating, then began on the veggies, dicing up the bell peppers and onions and sauteing those in another greased pan. She sprinkled some cheese in the eggs and gently folded it over so that it was like a stuffed omelet. While the food was nearly done she put in a few pieces of bread into the toaster and got some butter and jam out. She knew that a little lap tray was around somewhere and so after checking on everything and turning the eggs off and removing it from the hot stove she went in search of the tray.

After getting everything she needed she began plating the food and pouring the coffee into a carafe as well as some orange juice. Jackie had come down stairs at the smell of cooked food and gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the side of her forehead. "All this for John eh?" Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Yea, I don t think he slept well last night so I decided to make him some breakfast and take it up to him." Jackie nodded her head and smiled. "You will make him a very happy man." She winked and went off to get her own breakfast going for her and Pete as Rose headed up to the bedroom with breakfast in hand.

He was just walking out of the bathroom when she walked in with the lap tray in hand loaded with food and drink. "Get in bed!"She chuckled and he complied with a grin. When he was in bed she walked over to him and set the tray across his lap and turned the T.V. on for him. She settled next to him with him, her own cup of coffee in hand as he ate. "This really is good Rose! Why did you not cook while in the TARDIS?" He asked and she shrugged some "I don t think that we ever had time for something like this. There was always some new adventure that we had to hurry and dash out for so we ended up eating on the run." She sipped her coffee as they watched some telly.

The two spent a leisurely morning talking about anything and everything. "I could go for some fish and chips, what about you?" It was already late in the afternoon and they had not left the room at all. John nodded his head and smiled. "Yea that sounds good to me." So they got out of bed and dressed, Rose went and took the plates downstairs and cleaned up. She was just finishing when he came into the kitchen, dressed in his normal suit and trench coat. "I think we need to get you some new clothes." She chuckled and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "Well, this looks good I think." He teased and took her hand in his and headed out the door.

They were just finishing up when something went shooting across the sky they just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah, could just be a shuttle coming down or some space debris." John was saying and Rose nodded but part of her not believing it. "Um... ok." They headed down the road after they had eaten but was not ready to go home, it was a beautiful day and the weather was nice so they took the long way back home. Looking through the windows at different shops here and there.

They finally made it home after a long afternoon of just having some time with each other to find the house busy. "Wonder what s going on?" John asked and Rose shrugged her shoulder "Your guess is as good as mine." She then went off to find Jackie as John went upstairs to put his jacket away. Rose had found Jackie in her room getting dressed and Rose sat on the edge of the bed "So what is with all the fanfare? It s not your birthday or Dad's nor is it my birthday and we already decided that the day John was created would be the day we celebrated his birthday." Jackie turned to face Rose. "It is just a party Rose. Pete wanted to invite some people from his company over and meet the man who has stolen our daughter's heart and the man who saved all our lives."

That night the party was going off quite well and it actually reminded Rose of when her Mickey and the Doctor had found out about this parallel world to begin with. She was standing with Pete and John when Yvonne came over to them and smiled. "Great party you are having Mister Tyler, and your house is beautiful." Pete smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Mrs Hartman. What do we owe the honor of this visit?" Yvonne nodded to Rose and John when she spoke. "I need to borrow these two for a moment please. Institute business, if you get my meaning." Rose arched a questioning brow at John as they followed Yvonne to a spare room. "What's going on?" Rose asked as John leaned against the closed door with his arms crossed.

"Well we have been monitoring space with our own satellites and we picked up a blip." Yvonne was saying as she pulled out her tablet and handed it over to the couple t take a look as well. "Hmm... this was around the time that we had seen that thing going across the sky. Any idea as to what it was?" John asked, seeming to take on more of the Doctor mindset then the easy going John he was slowly becoming. This was the man that she loved Rose thought as she listened to the two talking. "Nothing landed, as far as we can see. It was as if it took a circuit around the earth and then back where it came from." Yvonne responded and John nodded. "Well looks like we have to keep a closer eye out."

After the party was over Rose found herself outside on the back porch looking out at the sky when John came out and wrapped her in a light blanket. "You ok?" He asked as he held her against his chest. "Yea I am alright, just thinking.. What if that was something dangerous? I mean twice this world has been attacked by Cybermen, what if something else has decided to try and taking Earth as their own?" She looked up again. "I am not scared, I am just unsure how we can protect Earth if you are not a real time lord.." She turned so that she was able to look at him. "I am not saying that because you are human now that you cant do anything, it is just that... Well "The Doctor" seemed to hold some sort of fear in the eyes of most the creatures that we battled." She was going to say more when John placed a finger to her lips. "Only way they will know that I am not the Doctor is if they do a full body scan on me. Everyone who sees me thinks I am human and the only thing that makes them think otherwise is the TARDIS and the Sonic and my two hearts. If this is some threat against earth then all they have to see is me and the Sonic and know that this place is also protected by "The Doctor." Now don t you worry. All will be just fine. You'll see." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Come on, I think it is time for bed."

CHAPTER 4

He had taken in too much of the radiation and he could feel the pull to change. "No, not yet!" He said as he did his best to keep things together, he had too much to do yet, had to make sure that everyone was ok. Swalling hard he had sent the TARDIS to the last known location of Martha. When the TARDIS came to a stop he looked out to find that Martha was working with Mickey and smiled when he spied the kiss. "She is happy, that is all that matters now." He whispered, before noticing that they had seen him, with a wave of his hand he stepped back into the TARDIS and punched in a new location. Upon stepping out he watched as Donna came down the steps of a church, she had found true love at last, but she had forgotten all about him... She had to or it would have killed her.

Wilfred and Sylvia had turned to see him leaning against the TARDIS and they came up to him. They passed pleasantries and assured Sylvia that Donna would not see him then handed Wilf an envelope before turning and walking off. He noticed the concerned look in Wilf's eyes but cast that out of his mind. He could hear this singing now, "Your song is nearly over" they had told him once and it was coming to an end now. "Not yet... Once more place" He stepped in the TARDIS and went back in time, a time before the Sycorax, Slitheen, and the Auton.

He watched her as she spoke with her mom, for some reason she had hesitated, but why he was not sure but was glad for it. He stepped out of the shadow and the two spoke and before she walked away he asked one final question of her. "What year is this?" She responded and it was the year that they had met. " Tell you what. I bet you re going to have a really great year." She smiled and walked off and he watched her a moment longer before the pain was too much and he began stumbling to the TARDIS. He was on his hands and knees when the singing grew so loud that he began looking around for where it was coming from. Just then an Odd came towards him "We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." The Doctor gathered up his strength and made it in the TARDIS before his hands started glowing gold. He stands and whispers "I don t want to go..."

John woke up in cold sweats, that had to be a dream right? His heart was racing and he could feel Rose moving beside him resting a hand on his pounding heart. "Everything alright?" She asked softly, but there was still concern in her voice and he nodded his head. "Yea, just a dream. Go back to sleep, I am gonna get me some water." He tried to reassure her and it seemed to work because a few moments later he could hear her soft breathing once more. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his robe from behind the door and walked out.

His heart was still racing and his hands still shaking by the time he made it to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Pete was awake. "Can't sleep?" Asked Pete as John seemed to hesitate in the doorway. "Don't worry, I can't ether. Have some tea with me?" Pete asked as he lifted the kettle from the stove and headed to get two cups and some cream and sugar. "Sure, and yea, bad dream... I think.." He said then took a seat at the table with Pete. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he began filling the two cups and pushed one over to John and he began to add in what he wanted and sat sipping his tea for a long while before finally talking.

Pete sat quietly as John told him about the dream and then sat and sipped at his own tea while the two sat in silence. After a while he finally spoke and what he said surprised John because it was what he was thinking too. "Well do you think it was actually the Doctor regenerating? There was too much detail for that to be a dream." Pete asked as he sat down his cup and John sighed looking into his own cup. "It felt too real to be a dream.. I mean I actually felt him changing, felt the loneliness that he felt." He ran his fingers through his hands. "I don t know, should I tell Rose? I know that a part of her is still in love with him, maybe she would be able to fully move on if she knew that he had in fact regenerated into a new face, a new body.." He sighed some and shakes his head. "I think you know what you need to do and I also think that you know that it was not a dream but you had in fact witnessed the last moments of the Doctor that you look like."

John was sitting out on the patio when Rose came out, she was worried and he knew that he had to talk to her about what happened last night. "Everything ok? You never came back last night and I am worried about you." She slipped into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I think the Doctor regenerated last night." He told her of all that he had seen, he had wanted to leave out the part of him going and seeing past Rose but decided on telling her everything. When he had finally finished he looked at her a moment waiting for her to respond, she had tears in her eyes when she finally looked up. "So the Doctor that looks like you is gone?" He nodded his head and she smiled a sad smile, so I will never see that Doctor again." Again he nodded his head. "But you have me, I will never change my face, my voice, anything. Well I will get older, but I will always be what you see here and now." She nodded some and smiled. "Well it is time to get ready for work. I want to do a bit more investigating into that video that we had seen." He nodded his head and she got up.

Later that day they were sitting at Rose' desk and looking at the video for the umpteenth time that day. John had ran his hands through his hair in frustration and put on his glasses and watched it again. He was glad to have the Doctor's sharp mind and memory. "If I was not mistaken Rose... I think that is a Dalek scouting ship..." Rose felt her stomach dropping. "Are you one hundred percent sure?" She asked him and looked around to make sure no one was around to over hear them, she knew that if Torchwood found out that this maybe the Daleks it would be a very bad thing. "I am not one hundred percent sure no. But I think that the skies need to be watched very closely." That thrill that she knew all too well from all her trips in the TARDIS came back to her in a rush.

Back at home John was busy working in the basement, they had gone to as many electronics shops that they could and he was working on his own way to watch what Torchwood was watching so that he could be sure if they were facing another attack from the Daleks or if it was something else entirely. That was actually something he was hoping for, maybe it was a satellite that had flown off course or something like that. The look on Rose's face was not lost to him and he knew that she was hoping for it to be an adventure, he could not lie to himself, he also was hoping for an adventure. He used his Screwdriver a lot to get this built and he hoped that Torchwood would never notice what he was doing, or find the end result, it could be a very bad thing for him and for the Tylers. But he had to be absolutely sure that what they were about to be dealing with was in fact the Daleks.

The next day dawned and Rose had found that he had not come to bed at all and went down to the basement to check on him. Sure enough he was down there still working. "John? You do know that it is time to get ready to go to work." She said as she walked over to the table to get a peak at what he was doing, but he was faster and was able to cover it up easily. "Oh, yea I know, just had to take care of a few things first. No peaking, I don t want any of you involved with this bit, the less you all know the better. Please trust me on this Rose, you don t want to see this." He had grabbed her shoulders when he had said that last bit, the way he looked at her reminded her of the old Doctor, the one she had fallen in love with and she nodded her head. "Alright, I trust you." She said and kissed his lips before tugging on his arm. "Come on, get dressed so we can go."

They were dressed about walking out the door when there was a call from Jack, another "blip". Rose and John looked at each other for a moment before getting in the car and driving as fast as they could to Torchwood. Once there they ran into the office and to Rose's desk. "Alright Jack show us what you've got." John said and Jack nodded uploading the new data on Rose's computer and the three watched the screen closely. John had his glasses on and there was something very familiar about the "blip" and he exchanged a look with Rose while Jack was busy looking at the screen. When Jack had walked off to talk with Yvonne, Rose came closer to him and whispered low so that they would not be overheard. "What are you thinking?" She asked and he shook his head. "I am not sure, but that looked strangely like a Dalek scout... But how did it manage to get on this universe. That is what has me so confused... Unless..." He looked at Jack. "How well do you trust this Jack?" He asked and Rose nodded her head. "He was the one who helped me find you this last time."

John, Rose, and Jack had all gone out for lunch so that they could talk without fear of being overheard and Jack was not all too shocked to hear what John thought about all of this. "So Daleks huh? You'd think they would have learned their lesson last time they messed with Earth." John shook his head and sighed. "These maybe a different group, a parallel race of Daleks. I am the Last Time Lord in Rose's world , so maybe here The Time Lords are all gone. So maybe there has not been a Time Lord here to protect Earth. They may see this planet as something new for them to take and turn unto a new Skaro, who knows why they are here. The point is, we need to start preparing in case it is them. They don t know that I am here and that I know about them. I don t even know if the word "Doctor' will mean anything to them. But I will be the Doctor for this mark my words. Regeneration or not, I still have to save this planet."

Later that night Rose and John had been climbing into bed when Rose turned and faced him. "You said that you will be the Doctor, how do you plan on doing that? You have no TARDIS and no way of really facing them in battle." She sounded worried as she lays her head down on his shoulder. "Don t you worry Rose, I have faced them many times without a Screwdriver to help me and everything turned out just find in the end." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Really, if I thought things would not go well then I would not be this calm about it. And besides we don t even know if they are the Daleks or something else. OK?" She nodded her head but said nothing, she had a feeling that he was just telling her all this to keep her from worrying to much about him. She knew that he would save the Earth, he always did, but at times she wondered at what cost to him was he doing it.

The morning was bright and it seemed that John was in a good mood when she woke up because he was already dressed and actually had coffee waiting for her on the night stand, however after she showed and got dressed she noticed that he was nowhere to be found. She headed downstairs but he was not there, nor was he outside on the patio. Her parents had already been awake and gone, Pete to work and her mom to whatever appointment or social engagement. Rose went down to the basement and sure enough, that was where he was, bent over the table working on whatever that thing was that he was working on. She leaned against the doorframe sipping at her coffee and watched him silently. She could not help but truly admire his build, the way his body moved while he was working. She noticed he was shirtless but had his blue suit pants on.

She set her coffee down and went to him, wrapping her arms around him and nipping at his shoulders. He chuckled as he felt her and turned pulling her to him and smiled, kissing her softly before moving his hands to her ass and giving it a squeeze. "Mmmmm, good morning Rose." He said softly, letting his lips brush against her's as he spoke and in response she moaned softly at the squeeze of her ass. He lifted her up and set her on the desk he was working on and deepened the kiss, his hands moving down her sides to grip the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss only to lift the shirt over her head and then tossed it to the side. He continued to kiss her, deepening the kiss as his hands moved to cup her breasts over the fabric of her bra.

She let out another soft moan as he seemed quite eager to relieve her of her top and then deepened the kiss. She let her fingers dance along his chest, shoulders, then back, light red scratch marks could be seen on his back where her nails dug in a little, and this alone was spurring him on further. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, his mouth leaving her's and he began trailing light nibbles down her neck to the swell of her breast then took one nipple in his mouth and began teasing it with teeth and tongue. Rose let out a small cry of pleasure from this action and moved one of her hands down his chest, abs, and dipped down the waistline of his pants to find him semi hard.

He seemed to freeze a moment when he felt her hand make contact with his member but soon recovered, a low growl around her hard nipple, one hand teasing the other nipple as the other hand was slowly massaging her heat over the fabric of her pants. She tossed her head back, a moan leaving her as her hips began to rock back and forth. "Oh... please... touch me... tease me..." She whimpered and he smiled. "Are you sure? Because I just want to slam into you right now." He responded and all she could do was whimper again at his words, and it was all he needed before unzipping her pants and pulling them off. He then worked his own pants opened and freed his hard member, the head already starting to leak pre and pressed it against her wet opening.

She froze for a moment as she felt him pushing against her and then inside, but it did not take long before she began rocking her hips against him, trying to take as much of him as she could. "Oh god Rose, you feel soo warm and wet..."He breathed against her ear as he pushed in and out of her. She wrapped her legs about his waist and her arms about his neck, mouthing finding his and began kissing him as deep as she could, pouring in all her desire for him, the hunger that he seemed to awaken within her and he responded to her with just as much as she was giving. Their morning coupling had not lasted as long as either of them liked but they were also on a time crunch and they had to get to work so after they had finally reached their peak and tumbled into each other's orgasm, he pulled out of her and kissed her once more. "We need to clean up and get ready to go." He whispered against her ear and she smiled nodded her head. "Yea, but I really don t wanna." She teased but knew that they needed to look into that tape once more.

Just out of reach of Earth's satellite a Ship orbited, it looked like two gold plates with a bubble on top and under it. It seemed to be stationary, just hovering when something moved from Earth and disappeared inside the ship. If Earth's satellite's and telescopes could see this ship it would pick up smaller ships that look just like the big one, it was a huge fleet of ships just waiting, floating in the shadows of the moon.

"Davros, we have completed the scan of Earth and find no sign of the Doctor being there." The robotic voice of a Dalek could be heard around the room that Davros was in and he nodded pleased to hear this. "Good that means that he has not figured a way to get back to this dimension. We were lucky to get through before the Doctor sealed it up one last time and that means that we can now safely take over the earth and build a massive army." There was no response to this but the Daleks that had been around Davros took this time to leave the chamber and begin preparations.

Chapter 5

The sky was an inky black with no cloud cover to blot out the twinkling of stars. A light breaze blew through the trees but other than that all was quiet, well all except for Torchwood. Jack was watching the satellite readouts as he sipped at the hot coffee. So far there had not been any more signs of the odd "blip" that they had discovered that night, they had sent out investigators to see if maybe it had been the TARDIS, maybe the Doctor had figured out how to come back to this realm. He had not had the pleasure of meeting this "Doctor" but had read all the accounts from Rose, Pete, Jackie, and Mickey. This Doctor traveled time and space, saving planets and civilizations, yet he never seemed to want to linger long after and he had never asked for any recognition for his harrowing acts of kindness.

Jack had been watching the footage from the first sighting and wished that he knew what it was that he was looking at, then he heard something on the other monitor and he turned to look at it. "Well hello there." He noticed that it was the same type of "blip" as before but it was closer this time, the shape was harder to pick out but it was something that was not part of this world that's for sure. Jack reached for his phone and pressed speed dial, he waited a moment then heard the voice on the other end. "Sorry to bother you, but figured you would like to know.." Pause "Yes, it was another one." Nods his head. "Yep I am one hundred percent sure that it is the same thing." Waited then nodded his head again with a smile. "Alright."

Rose had been asleep but John had been back down at the basement, he had finished his own version of the telescope that Torchwood had but with the help of his Sonic Screwdriver could see much better than the one at Torchwood and he had seen the same thing that Jack had seen but he knew what it was, a Dalek scouting ship. "Damn.." He got on his phone and called Jack on his personal line. "Yea, I was about to call you, seems that we have a third sighting." Jack was saying when he answered, he did not even give John a chance to say hello or anything, right down to the point, he liked that. "Yea I have seen it too and I know what it is. Have you already talked to Yvonne?" John asked as he started getting ready to head to Torchwood himself. "Yea I had to call her anytime there is a sighting. But she does not know what I know or what you know and I want to keep it that way." John nodded at that and chuckled as he headed up the stairs. "I need to get off here and talk to Rose, let her know where I am going. I don t want to worry her and I don t want Yvonne to know what is going on just yet. Not till I have a clear plan of action." He told him as he paused outside the bedroom door. "Oh and Jack? Best start calling me "The Doctor", the Daleks may know who that is and may decide that it is best to just go." He said and without another word hung up.

Jack was just about to get started on some paperwork about the sighting when there was another call, but this was on the work phone and not the one he was using to talk to John on. "Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness speaking, how may I help you?" He said and then swallowed hard as Yvonne's words came through the other end. "So you know more then what you are letting on I see." Jack swallowed hard and began to look around trying to figure out how the hell she found out about the phone call. "I hope that John AKA The Doctor knows what he is getting into and if you warn him, I promise you that you will lose not just your job, but your life as well as that pretty girl, Rose Tyler. Now we are watching you as well as bugging your phone, it is something we do for all our employees." Without letting him say another word she hung up. "SHIT!" He cursed and looked around wondering if he would be able to catch John in time to warn him.

John had gone back up to the bedroom and began to dress as quickly and quietly as he could so that he would not wake up Rose, the last thing that he needed right now was to explain to her what all was going on. She would want to come with them, but he and Jack needed to work on things and with these new developments he needed some time to get back in the mindset of the "Doctor" and with Rose around him it would be a tad hard. He was just about to walk out the bedroom door when he heard the blanks shuffle and glanced up to see that Rose had woken up after all.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Rose said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and John walked over to the bed and pulled her in his arms. "I found something that I need to look into more before I bring you in on it. I don t want to be wrong and then you are wrapped up in something that could cause you to lose your job. I need you and Jack in place at Torchwood." He was honest with her for once instead of trying to give her half truths like he did sometimes and she looked him in the eyes as if reading him and nodded her head. "It's Daleks isn't it." It was not a question but a to the point statement and he nodded his head. "Yes I think it is. I also have a feeling that Torchwood is expecting me to tell them what it is and help them build a weapon to destroy them and I will have no part in that ether."

Rose hugs him tight and kissed him deeply before pulling back to hold his head in both hands. "Please, if you need help, please at least ask Jack to help you. I know that you don t want me to get hurt and as much as I hate to say this, I will try not to interfere, ONLY if you promise to get Jack to help you." John nodded and kissed her back, placing his hands over hers. "You have my word Rose, if I need help I will ask for it. But please do not ask questions of me or Jack. He knows very little as it is." She nodded and watched as he walked out the bedroom door and listened to the sound of the car driving off into the night. She lay back in bed but did not fall back asleep, she was too worried about what was going to happen to both Jack and John should something go wrong.

John had a feeling and so he called Jack's cell once more "Jack Harkness." The way he answered and sounded John had a feeling things had already gone really wrong. "Hey Jack, listen, I was gonna come up to Torchwood and pick you up, but I think I am gonna head to Bad Wolf Bay and check out a few things there." He was lying and Jack knew that John could pick up on something not being right. "Alright, keep me posted on what you find there alright?" "Yep don t worry, you will be the first to know." John said and ended the call, he was not going to Bad Wolf Bay, it was a code that he set up with Rose incase something bad happened and now he was using it with Jack too, he hoped that Jack would understand that it was a ruse and would not ask questions.

Jack sat at the computer after he got off the phone with John and glanced around out the corners of his eyes to see if anyone was looking at him. He had a feeling that John knew more than what he was letting on and something was ticking on that head of his, but he was glad that for the time being John was going to be ok. He looked at his clock and taking his phone he went to the bathroom and dipped into one of the stalls and took apart the phone looking for a way that they bugged it. He found the chip and holding his breath he pulled it out, and waited to see if anyone was going to come out and kill him.

Five minutes passed with nothing happening and he let out the breath that he had been holding before putting the phone back together and turning it back on. He quickly placed a call to John and when he answered he spoke as fast as he could and did not let the man get a word in till he was done and he spoke in hushed tones in case someone was listening in. "Listen to me Doctor, something is going on in Torchwood and I have a feeling that it is not as safe for you here as we thought.. I can't go into detail about it here because I don t know who is listening, but I will try and get word to you as to where we all should meet and talk." He then hung up the phone and placed the chip back in it after deleting the call log.

Davros was looking at some specs that had just come back from the last scouting trip, he had his doubts that what he was reading was accurate. There was faint signs of time residue situated around a bay, and when he looked closely at what bay it was he pressed a button and a voice of a female could be heard. "Tell me, why would there be time residue situated at a place called "D rlig Ulv Stranden"?" He asked then the disembodied voice of a woman could be heard "Sir that is where the Doctor dropped of Rose Tyler and that carbon copy of the Doctor." Davros slammed his hand on his control board and cursed. "Why did you not tell me that he left a part of himself! That "copy" is part Time Lord! That means he has everything that the Doctor has!" The woman was about to say something when Davros ended the call and pushed another button. "I think we may have a problem, the scans have come back from the last trip and it seems that the Doctor has left his twin on this earth with that Rose woman."

John had gone to the place where they had seen the first Dalek ship hovering over and using his screwdriver he began scanning the area trying to find out what it was that the Daleks would be wanting from here. After finding nothing there he headed to the second location and began scanning it as well. This one, like the first location, was small and out of the way and really had no significant value to anyone much less the Daleks. "What are you buggers looking for I wonder..." He was just about to get back in his car when another call came though it was Rose. "Hello there." He greeted her. "John there is something going on at Bad Wolf Bay. I got a text from Torchwood saying that we should go and check it out." He remembered what Jack had told him and cursed. "Rose now listen to me, don't go to Bad Wolf Bay, I think it is a trap. Jack said he had some proof that something was going on and he needed to talk to both of us. So I don t want you going there alone and not till we have had a chance to talk to Jack first and see what is going on." He waited for Rose to digest what he had just told her and then she finally spoke. "I am so sorry... I would not have brought you to Torchwood if I had known. Where should we meet you at?" He thought a moment before looking around. "Meet me at the second spot where the Daleks had been spotted."

Rose hung up the phone and looked around. "Shit this is not good!" She quickly dressed and jotted down a note telling Jack where to meet them and put it in her pocket before grabbing her keys and running out the door. When she made it to Torchwood she had not been stopped by anyone, she knew she was risking everyone's neck by being here but she needed to do this, needed to let Jack know where to meet them. She passed Jack's desk and was glad to see that he was there. "Hey Jack, how are you?" She asked as he looked up. "Good, how about you?" Rose made a show of looking for something in her desk as she spoke back. "Good, just looking for something that John left here." Jack looked interested and got up to help her look. "What was it?" He asked as he pulled out a drawer to begin looking and Rose situated her hand so that she would be able to drop the note for him to see. "Something about the sightings that he was working on. I had gotten a call asking for John and I to meet Yvonne and some other crew at Bad Wolf Bay and John said that he had notes he needed to give to Yvonne." She dropped it right on his hand and made sure that he was looking at her as she ever so slightly shakes her head before he was able to say a word. As he was looking around he opened the letter and then looked back at her and winked. "Ah I see." Rose then found some papers and faked it being what she was looking for. "Here they are!" She grinned. "Thanks for helping and we will see you later." Jack nodded his head and put his hands in his pocket as he walked back to his desk.

John had been standing around scratching his head trying to figure out what the Daleks wanted here and also why Torchwood was trying to get their hands on him when he looked up to see Rose's car come to a stop. She got out, holding two cups in her hands and she walked over to him and kissed his cheek as he took one of the cups. "Figured you needed something to help keep you on your feet." He chuckled and took a sip before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You are good." He chuckled and then looked back around at the place he had been looking at. "I don't know what the Daleks could be looking for. I also don t know if these Daleks are our Daleks or if they are this universes. It is driving me mad that I don t have a TARDIS and that I cant just get out there and see what is going on.."

They had not been waiting long when Jack showed up. "I made sure that I was not being followed but I am sure that Yvonne is wondering where you two are since you are here and not at Bad Wolf Bay." He chuckled and looked around. "Man what an odd place for the Daleks to be interested in." John and Rose both nodded but it was John who spoke. "What happened between the time I hung up on you and we spoke the second time that had you spooked." Jack nodded and began telling them about the call he had gotten from Yvonne after he got off the phone with John, then went on to tell him about the phones and handed each of them new cell phones. "These I just bought, they are safe from the hands of Torchwood." Rose and John took the offered phones. "I think it is time that you Jack, start up your own version of Torchwood. The Jack from our universe called his "Unit" till they had been able to get inside Torchwood and take it over." Jack nodded his head and smiled. "I know a few people who I can call on who work side by side with Yvonne and they can give me some inside info on what is going on." John nodded. "Rose I have a feeling that these Daleks may know the Doctor, so if they do then you and Jack will need to start referring to me as the "Doctor", they may not know about the battle and that I killed Davros and the other Daleks and that means that they also may not know that I am half Time Lord."

Yvonne stood on the beach as they waited to see if John and Rose would come. Only she knew the real reason why they needed John here, but she was not talking, she needed to keep her silence till it was time to make her move, Davros had warned her that if anything went wrong she would die. Looking around she wondered where they could be, she knew that Rose had gone to Torchwood not too long ago so they should be here any time now. Just as she was fearing that Rose and John would not make it she noticed a set of headlights coming up to the barricade and she let out a breath of air and adjusted herself so she looked more presentable. The car came to a stop and three figures came out and began making their way to the gathering of people. "Rose, John, so glad that you could make it." Yvonne stopped when she noticed that the third person was Jack. "And Jack, what are you doing here, I thought you were at Torchwood watching the feed for anymore blips." Jack just shrugged while John stood against the car with his arms folded over his chest and Rose standing next to him.

John walked up to Yvonne and pulled out her cell phone and using his sonic screwdriver he fidgeted with it a bit before hitting a button and then a voice was heard. "You know you are not suppose to call me, only I can get in touch with you when I need you. Now tell me what is going on down there." It was the voice of Davros and Rose shuddered remembering the last encounter. "It is good to see that you survived Davros, unless of course I am mistaken and this is not the Davros that I know." John said while Yvonne looked on in mild amusement. "Oh Doctor, I am surprised that you figured things out as fast as you did. What gave us away?" Davros asked but before anyone could answer several large ships came down and 3 Daleks teleported down to the ground. "Doctor, you will come with us." One said then another turned to Yvonne. "You have done your part and Davros wants to thank you.." There was a beam that came from the Dalek's gun and in the place where she had been standing was ash.

"Damn it!" John said and then looked at Rose worry etched on his face for the briefest of moments before he patted his jacket where his screwdriver was at and Rose nodded. She had seen the look but would not comment on it and John was grateful of that because he was not sure he would be able to explain things right now. "So Davros, tell me, what are you doing here and why are you trying to take over this Earth now? Did you really think that I would leave it unprotected?" He asked not bothering to answer the Dalek creator's question. "There was no Skaro in this universe so I decided that maybe I can just take this place over and we can build a new and even better Skaro!"

John and Rose had exchanged looks with each other and knew they were in trouble if they could not put an end to this before it was too late. Rose was about to step forward when one of the Daleks turned and faced her. "You and the Doctor will be teleported to the ship and speak with Davros." And before anyone could protest they vanished and reappeared before Davros and a few hundred Daleks. Rose looked around counting while John merely stood before Davros as if he had no fear at all.

"Welcome once again Doctor, I would ask for your Sonic Screwdriver but I do not trust you to just hand it over without a fight..." Several of the Daleks turned to face Rose, phasers pointing at her, before anyone could so much as blink. "Hey, lay off her! It is me that you have issues with not her." John said in a even tone but there was no mistaking the dangerous edge to his voice. "Then kindly hand over the Sonic Screwdriver Doctor, and tell us where you have hidden your TARDIS." John and Rose looked at each other before he handed over the Sonic Screwdriver, Rose began praying that there was a way out of all this but without a TARDIS and without the screwdriver she could not see a way.

"You will have to go back to the other universe to get the TARDIS. Somehow we had been trapped here without it and I can't seem to be able to get it back here." He lied and Rose let out a breath as it seemed Davros believed the lie and the Daleks removed their phasers from her. Rose ran to John's side and he held her close while they watched Davros and the other Daleks. "So that means that you cannot escape and now that I have your Sonic Screwdriver you can not cause any trouble." He nodded to a group of Daleks and they moved forward and poked the two in the back. "Start walking and do not resist or we will exterminate you."

Rose and John had been put in a room with no furniture of any kind or even windows and Rose slumped against a wall while John began looking around at things. "Please tell me that you have a plan." She said as she watched him feeling around on the wall that the door was attached to and he turned and looked at her. "You have the sonic that I gave you right?" And she nodded handing it over. "This is going to save all our lives including the lives of those on Earth, but I need you to trust me Rose, do you understand? Do not interfere in anything I do. Please." He kissed her deeply before she could answer and then she nodded her head breathless when he broke the kiss. "I promise... I will try not to get in the way, but please tell me that you will make it out of all this as well... I can't live without you Doctor."

Chapter 6

Jack had watched the creature known as the Dalek kill Yvonne and he quickly got on the phone with Torchwood, it was now his time to take over as the leader of Torchwood. The Doctor had said that his other him ran something called "Unit" before infiltrating Torchwood. He had not been close enough to be noticed but he had seen it all and he got on the phone, now not caring who could hear him. "The Doctor will need he...SHIT!" He had seen Rose and the Doctor be transported and he was not sure how he was going to get them back. "...Captain Jack? Everything ok back there?" Jack could not talk he was too concerned with how they were going to get the Doctor and Rose back.

"The just killed Yvonne and now Captain Jack is going to be in charge. We need to figure out how to get the Doctor back as well as Rose." One of the other members of the team that had been there when everything went down and noticed Jack and took over on the phone call. It had been Jackie and Pete, dressed as Torchwood soldiers and watching everything. It had been Pete talking on the phone while Jackie was watching the Dalek team down below. "Yes Sir, what do we need to do?" Asked the other who was on the phone. "Give me the phone, I think I have an idea." Jack said and he took over the phone. "Alonso? I want you to do a sweep of space, as far out as you can go. You know what to use." Jack said as he winked at Jackie. "We are getting them back and in the words of the Doctor, ALLONS-Y!"

The Doctor had taken Rose's screwdriver and was not scanning the door and the wall looking for some way of releasing the trigger that held the door closed. "Good thing it is not wood eh?" He teased trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Rose was scared and truth be told... so was he. There was not real plan and he could not in good conscience tell her that they would both get out of this alive, but he would damn well try to at least get her back to Jackie and Pete. He was listening at the door as he worked to make sure that no Dalek's was coming while he worked. He was running through all the different ways that they could get out of this place, destroy the Daleks, and save not just Rose but also Earth. He heard the voice of one of the Daleks coming close to the door and he clicked off the Sonic Screwdriver and slipped it in his pocket and stepped back.

The door slid open as a Dalek came in and the door closed behind it. "Davros has asked that you be given sustenance Doctor, but we will be taking your companion with us for questioning." The door opened once more and three more Daleks came in, lasers pointed at the Doctor and the first Dalek spoke once more. "Try anything Doctor and we will shoot you." It said and Rose looked from the Daleks to the Doctor then back to the Daleks as they came closer to her. "No, please, don t take her! You don t need her you want me!" He said to them, nearly begging. "Doctor, you are needed for something else, this one will be used to try and wake up the Cult of Skaro's four primary leaders Dalek Sec, Dalek Caan, Dalek Thay, and Dalek Jast." The Doctor actually looked tarafied hearing this and began shaking his head. "No, you can't! They are dead! I watched them all die myself and even had a hand in a few of their deaths!" Two of the Daleks got in front of rose and poked her with their suction cup appendage. "Move forward now, Davros wis waiting for you." Rose knew better than to try and struggle and she looked over at the Doctor, tears streaming down her cheeks "Please Doctor... please help me.." She mouthed as she was pushed out the door and it closed on her once more.

"ROSE! NO!" He ran to the door as it closed and then turned to look at the two remaining Daleks, eyes blazing with fury. "You have no idea just how angry you have made me." He said to them in such a calm voice it was scary. "You can do nothing about it Doctor, no TARDIS, no Sonic Screwdriver. You are at the mercy of the Daleks now." One said while the other moved backwards to the door and while the first Dalek was busy talking with the Doctor he pushed a button that the Doctor had not seen and as the door opened he walked out and left the other Dalek and the Doctor alone. The Doctor watched the remaining Dalek closely as it seemed the Dalek was watching him. "So you want to bring back the Cult of Skaro, why. They failed every time they faced me, just as Davros has failed in some way when he went up against me." The Dalek just looked at him a moment before it finally spoke. "You are not the real Doctor, Doctor. You are part human, we scanned you after we put you in here. There is no way that you can defeat us if you are part human."

The Doctor's blood turned cold when he realized that they did in fact know that he was not a full Time Lord, but he HAD to try and save Rose, try and save the earth from becoming the new Skaro and keep the Cult from coming back. The Dalek seemed to sense that the Doctor was at a loss and he as well left the room, leaving the Doctor all alone. As the door slid closed he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground, head in his hands as he tried to think, tried to figure a way out of this. They knew the truth, but that did not seem to bother the Daleks, they were not afraid of him like they generally were. But they did know that it had been Rose who brought back the last Dalek when she touched it. He then smiled, a huge grin of a smile before a bubble of laughter seemed to erupt from him. The did not seem to remember that her touch had also done something to the Dalek, gave it a douse of humanity.

Rose stood before four very old and battered looking Daleks when Davros came in. "Are you ready to give life to them Rose? Just one touch is all that they need to bring them back." Rose turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed him up and down. "I don t think you really understand who you are dealing with. The Doctor will bring you and all the other Daleks to the ground." She sounded so much braver than she really felt and was and she was so happy about that, but when Davros started laughing she was confused. "Don t you see Rose, I already know that he is not the Doctor, well not the real one anyways." Just then Rose's eyes went wide with fear and she knew that this was the end. Somehow she knew that they would not make it out of this alive and she hung her head. "Now that we seem to have taken care of the bravery you felt, wake the Cult of Skaro, now."

Jack was sitting in the command room at Torchwood as he watched the readings of what was found, several Dalek ships behind the moon. That was how they had not found them before, Yvonne had not let them use the stronger scanners since she knew that the Daleks had been there. But now that it was Jack who was in charge he would make sure that this was not going to be the end of the world. They WOULD get the Doctor and Rose out and the WOULD get rid of all the Daleks. Jack would repete this to himself every few minutes as he watched the scanners. "Good thing is that there is not as many as we had thought. I don t know if they plan on making more Daleks here on earth but I do know that we are not going to be giving them a chance to even try. First things first, we get in to that ship and find the Doctor and Rose." The men and women around him cheered while Pete just held Jackie and watched. When everyone had left to do their own thing in preparation for both the attack on the Daleks and the rescue of the Doctor and Rose Jackie walked up to Jack. "Can you do it? Can you save my daughter?"

The Doctor had done it, had used the screwdriver to get the door open and he looked around, no Daleks in sight, that was a bit odd, but then he remembered that they thought he was not a threat anymore, big mistake on their part. The Doctor moved to what looked like a control panel and pressing the button a few times he had gained access and was reading the logs to see just how they had managed to get to this place in the first place. "Oh you are good aren't you Davros... And you left it open so you can use it to get back and forth..." He said before shutting down the main system drivers and causing the back up drivers to malfunction as well. He moved off out of sight, it would not do for Rose or himself to be caught right now. He could hear the ringing of warning alarms going off and see Daleks rolling around trying to figure out what had happened and why the backup was not kicking in.

Rose was mere inches from pressing her hand against the dome top of one of the Daleks when things started going crazy and she turned around to see Davros speeding away with a few other Daleks, however they were smart and did not leave her alone. "Doctor I hope that was you, or even Torchwood at this point." She breathed silently as she watched the chaos around her. It was loud but she dare not take her eyes off all the Daleks that were activated around her. The four inactive ones seemed to just sit there but there was something odd about one of them and she moved closer, the Daleks who had been placed to watch her seemed to grow more interested with every move she made.

"Don't touch it!" The order came from Jack and she turned to see him and so did the Daleks who had been watching her. "EXTERMINATE!" They shouted as phasers turned to Jack and his team, with him was the Doctor and she could not help but grin. "I knew you would do something Doctor!" She shouted as he moved to her side and whispered in her head. She looked at him puzzled and the looked at Jack and the rest of the team before turning and placing her hand, palm down on the dome of the Dalek. "It grew hot and she ended up burning her hand, just like the first time she had done this. She gasped and looked at the Doctor. "I hope you know what you are doing." She said as she moved to the other three Daleks, burning her hands more and more with each pass. When she was done Jack cursed and the Doctor reached out for her hands to look at them. "Not as bad as I thought, but still..." He took out some dressing and wrapped her hands to keep them clean.

"Why did you let her activate the Daleks! You told me these were the bad ones!" Jack was livid that the Doctor had put not just Rose's life in danger but also all of Earth as well. "Just trust me Jack! I know what I am doing!" Just as they were running through the ship to try and find the way out of here the TARDIS materialized before them! "No... No no no no no.. But how... How did you get all the way here.." The Doctor moved over to the TARDIS and using the Sonic Screwdriver he made for Rose he began scanning it. "But... how..." Rose walked up to him and grinned. "Maybe he knew that we were in trouble and came back here to help?" She had already given John Smith her heart, fell in love all over again with the Doctor who was also human, but that did not mean that she was not thrilled to see her Doctor again!

Before the Doctor could stop her Rose threw open the TARDIS door and ran inside. "Doctor! Doctor are you here?" She moved to the console unit and placed her hand on it and looked around again as John walked in after her and looked around himself. "Rose, I don t think he is here, I think..." He began running scans on the TARDIS. "...Well this is interesting. The TARDIS flew herself here, the Doctor is not here." He looked around and noticed that it did look a tad different. "And I don t think he is the Doctor that you remember, the Doctor that I was made from." Rose nodded her head and moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You knew, didn t you, that my Doctor is gone." All he could do was kiss the top of her head and nod.

Jack came in as well and did a double take, walking back out, around, and back in again. "It is... But how.." He walked out once more and looked around, running his hands around the blue painted wood. He had read about how it was bigger on the inside, but actually seeing it was another story all together. Rose poked her head out and chuckled. "Bigger on the inside, yea. Now we need to get all of you back to Earth and I think the Doctor and I have to finish what we started here." Jack and the rest of the unit including Jackie and Pete came in, all doing the same thing before the door closed and Rose and the Doctor began putting in information into the TARDIS before it started making that noise that always got her blood pumping and excitement burning though her.

The TARDIS landed in Torchwood and everyone but Rose and the Doctor got out. "We have got to take care of the Daleks up there. But you all can handle the small group that is here." The Doctor said before closing the TARDIS doors and everyone watched as the TARDIS took off once more leaving Jack and the rest wondering how they were going to deal with the Daleks. Jack turned to Jackie and Pete. "So how did you guys handle this last time?" He asked and the two just grinned. "Really big guns." Pete said and Jack nodded knowing where to get these from and headed off.

Chapter 7

Rose ran her fingers along the console as John began setting in the coordinates back to the Dalek ship but paused before pulling down the lever and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "You tried to tell me, when you had that dream." Rose said as she looked around at the familiar but different TARDIS. "I guess I really did not want to believe that my Doctor was really gone... I had hoped that somehow he could come back to us, somehow we could all go traveling together, you and me and the Doctor..." She trailed off and he held her even tighter. "I know Rose, I know. But we have got to keep it together and get rid of the Daleks. Then we need to figure out how and why the TARDIS made it here without the Doctor piloting her.

The TARDIS materialized on the ship, Rose and the Doctor very carefully got out and looked around before Rose nodded to one of the hallways. "The ship is a circle right?" The Doctor nodded his head and moved to one of the panels on the wall and using the Sonic Screwdriver he was able to access the computer and find the place they had landed in. "Alright based on this map here we are about..." "Well Doctor, it looks like you did not tell me the truth when you said you did not have a TARDIS." Davros cut him off as several Daleks had then surrounded and Rose looked from the Daleks to the Doctor knowing that he must have a plan somewhere in that head of his. "So since you have so generously given us the TARDIS we can finally get rid of it once and for all."

The Doctor, keeping his cool as always folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall as if he and Rose were having a conversation with Jack or something as he watched Davros and the Daleks. "Well I did not actually lie to you, you see I don t actually HAVE a TARDIS here. This one somehow came to us from another time in another dimension. Not even my decorations in that one." That was one of the things Rose loved about the Doctor, his ability to be so calm and cool in the face of danger, never getting angry, unless it truly was called for. Rose knew if he was this calm then there was a way of escaping, a way of getting out of this alive and winning against the Daleks again.

Davros looked from the Doctor to Rose and then looked at the TARDIS, seeing a few differences in the one that he had commandeered the last time. He moved closer to it and ran a hand around the side. "Then how did you get it? How did it come to you Doctor?" He asked while the Daleks turned their dome shaped heads this way and that, looking at each other and at the TARDIS. "Even if I knew the answers to that, what makes you think that I would tell you." Rose was watching the Doctor and the TARDIS, trying to understand herself how this had happened, he had been just as surprised as she was to have seen the TARDIS, but it was him to noticed right away that it was not the same one that they had traveled in, it was the new Doctor's TARDIS. "Well if this is not your TARDIS, Doctor, who s is it?" Davros voiced the question that was on Rose's mind.

"Now that is the million dollar question Davros. It is not any of my past regenerations so it must be one of my future regenerations." The Doctor was still very calm. "Who knows, maybe my Regeneration is in there somewhere, with a plan to finally be rid of you." Yea sure it was a bluff, but if it worked then that was all that was needed. Rose watched the Doctor staying out of the conversation but noticed how all the Dalek's attention was on the Doctor as was Davros and she had enough time to see the map and where she needed to go. She gave the Doctor one more look and while he had them all looking at the TARDIS he rolled the Sonic Screwdriver towards her and she picked it up and ran off. She could hear Davros questioning the Doctor once more before she was finally out of hearing range.

Rose ran through the halls, Sonic Screwdriver clutched tightly in her hand as if it was a lifeline but skidded to a halt as the cold sound of a Dalek's voice came to her. "You are not permitted to be in this area, you will be returned to the others." She turned around to face three Daleks and cursed under her breath, fiddling with the Sonic Screwdriver in her right hand. "Oh, Davros sent me here, told me that if I tried anything he would kill the Doctor." She prayed that they would by the lie like Davros seemed to believe the one about the TARDIS. One of the three moved forward and poked her in the chest with it's blaster. "Start moving now or you will be exterminated." It said and taking in a deep breath she soniced it and then before the others could react she pushed the Dalek into the other two and took off at a run.

An explosion could be heard coming down a the hall that Rose had gone. "Noooooo Rose!" He yelled and Davros chuckled as he turned to look at the reaction of the Doctor, a dark sinister smile on his face. "The TARDIS Doctor, how did you manage to get it here if you do not own it yourself." The Doctor looked at Davros, fists clenched at his sides as he meanry staired daggers at the husk of a man. "For the last time Davros, I do not know how it got here. We were running through here trying to figure out how to get out when the TARDIS showed up!" He yelled, actually losing his temper with the creator of the Daleks. He was about to go on when alarms went off and he looked around grinning. "Oh you clever girl! You did it!" He took this time to dive into the TARDIS and punched in Rose's cell so that the TARDIS had something to lock in on and before Davros and the Daleks could recover the TARDIS vanished.

Rose had found what she was looking for, the main computers and was actually shocked that it was not being watched. She pushed the button on the Sonic four times before she pointed it the computer and held down the button. She watched the light going off and she thought about what it was she wanted, the Daleks to leave, her Doctor to be safe as well as her family and her planet. Next thing she knew she was hearing the alarms and Daleks started swarming the room she was in, all of them shouting "Exterminate". There was too many for her to try and escape and she backed up till she could not go any further and closed her eyes. "Doctor... always remember how much I love you... Please keep my family safe..." She whispered as she watched the blasters warm up but before she could even blink the sound of the TARDIS materializing had her catching her breath.

She was inside the TARDIS before she knew it and she could hear the shouts and the sounds of the blasters hitting the TARDIS, but she did not care, she ran and threw herself at the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Oh my Rose, my beautiful, clever, stupid Rose." He felt as if he could not hold her tight enough as she clings to him nearly sobbing. "What were you thinking! Coming in here without any protection!" He was angry with her, he was scared that he had lost her. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. "You do this kind of thing all the time and you have no other protection then a Sonic! I had a Sonic too! I don t get why you are so mad!"

He looked at her and for the first time voiced his true fears. "Do you know why I had the "No domestics" rule?" She shook her head. "Because if anything ever happened to you Rose, I don t know what I would do." He took in a deep breath and walked to the console and began punching in numbers and preparing to get off the Dalek ship. "Rose when you were about to fall into the void, every vain went cold, I could feel both hearts ripping out of my chest." He could not look at her. "When Pete saved you, I knew there was no way I was going to ever get you back. That day in the TARDIS..." "The day you burned up a sun for me..." Rose cut in and he nodded his head. "Yes, oh god Rose you don t know what it was doing to me that I could not hold you in my arms... When I was not able to tell you that I loved you... It hurt... Oh god I don t think I felt a pain like that."

Rose went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Now you know how I felt every time you put yourself in danger to save a planet or a race. The thought of losing you was always on my mind, I would wake up from nightmares and go and check on you. I could not let the Daleks destroy earth and you. I thought you gave me the Sonic so that I could do what you could not." She kissed his neck. "But you know what? You don t have to be part Time Lord to save the ones you love. You just have to have the heart and the drive." He turned and smiled at her. "Oh Rose... How I love you." He kissed her hard and deep right there, lips crushing against lips, tongues seaking, tasting, feeling.

His hands made quick work of the shirt and pants she was wearing and he turned her around and plopped her on the console, slipping her underwear off and tossing them wherever. She arched her back as she felt his hands moving up the inside of her thighs before letting out a soft moan when his mouth found her heat. She moved her hands, fingers getting tangled up in his hair, she could not help but part her legs even more for him, giving him more room. He slipped two fingers inside her while his tongue and teeth teased and tugged at her bud as her rocked her hips a little as he slowly pushed his fingers in then out then back in again. He loved the way she tasted, loved how wet he could get her without really trying and those sounds she made when she was being well pleased was enough to make him blow a load right there in his pants.

He could already feel the tightening against his hardening member while he went to town getting her all hot and bothered and begging for more. He knew she was not quite there yet but she was close, he removed his fingers and licked them before he started to undo his pants, freeing his near painful erection. She was laying back as best she could on the console making sure not to push any buttons or pull any levers while he worked her up into a heated mess. She rocked her hips back and forth while he teased her and almost whimpered when he pulled out of her but she was soon rewarded with the feeling of his hot mouth on her, his hot tongue delving inside her to lap her up.

She could not hold back as she came unglued for him, her moans seemed to ecco off the walls of the TARDIS, they were safe from the blasts of the Daleks, safe from Davros' clutches but they were just entering the danger zone that was their love making. "Oh god Doctor... please..." She could not get the rest out as she felt him pushing his fingers back in her, wriggling as deep as he could get, his other hand moving up the inside of her thighs, abdomen, then finally finding one of her breasts and began teasing and twisting the nipple till it was nice and hard, adding more pleasure to what he was already doing to her wet heat. She moved one of her hands from his hair and began teasing at the other nipple, pulling and twisting it, hips jerking as he licked and nibbled at her bud and his fingers working wonders against her slick walls. "Doctor... Please... I can't take anymore... Please take me now..." Her words, like soft mewls, as he was bringing her close to yet another orgasm.

He let her ride out this second one before pulling his fingers out and giving her slit one last lick before standing and lining up the swollen head of his hard errection against her opening and then pushed it in slowly, almost too slow for Rose's liking. When he was finally buried hilt deep inside her he began to rock his hips from side to side, adding to the fullness against her walls. She closed her eyes and arched her back once more as he moved inside her, bottom lip being siezed by her teeth, cheeks flush already and her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath she took. He wanted to savor this moment, as it was something he had wanted to do to her for such a long time before she had been lost to him. "Oh Rose you don t understand just how hot it is seeing you like this on the console..." He trailed off as he began moving a little faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began moving, his words causing her to catch her breath and she looked at him, eyes full if love and lust, the need and desire to be taken over and over by the man who was her world, who was her Doctor. She said nothing in return but continued to rock her own hips, helping to add more sensation to his near sensitive member. He leaned over her and slipped both hands behind her back to so that when he sat back up she was still flush against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, riding this new wave of sensations as with this new position he was hitting new places. He felt her arms tighten against his neck, her legs licking at the ankles and he knew she was getting close, he began pushing in deeper, harder, faster.

She was now nothing but a ball of energy that was on the cusp of exploding at any moment, a ticking time bomb and he was the detonator. Blinding light danced at the corners of her eyes as she cried out in pure joy and elation. He rode out the tide with her but was not ready yet to give in to his own desires to release. When she was finished he pulled out of her and pulled her down off the console. "Turn around and bend over." He growled low in her ear and with a nod and a soft moan she did as she was told. He admired the curve of her back and the wide angle of her hips and her plump cheeks, grabbing a handful of her butt cheek he gave it a squeeze before letting it go and then smacking it hard enough to make her jump and cry out in pleasure.

He parted her legs, making sure there was enough room for him before taking a fist full of her hair and then slamming into her, hard. She gave out a surprised cry that soon turned into soft moans as he began working her over fast and hard. Every now and then he would give her pert cheeks a smack as she bucked against him, both panting hard and beads of sweat rolled down his back and into his face. He was so close but he was just not ready to give in yet while he worked her up into another frenzy as she pushed back into him with every thrust, he leaned over her, pulling tightly on her hair as he did and then nipping at her shoulder and neck.

"Oh that's right Rose... come for me again baby. That's it... come on..." He tried to coax her while working his hard member deep inside her. She seemed to shatter at his command and cried out once more, her mind an explosion of color as she was pushed over the edge once again, she tried to find something to grab on to, to help keep her grounded as it felt she was losing all touch of reality. He let up on her hair and eased out of her. "Ride me, I want you to work for my release." He told her as he began undoing the buttons and tie. She turned around and got to her knees and taking him in her mouth while she worked on getting his belt lose and unbuttoning his pants. He had to grab on to the railing to stable himself and he looked down while his Rose worked him up the way he had done her before taking her.

She let his pants drop to his ankles, not bothering with them anymore as she now had full access to his very hard erection. She ran kisses along his length from flared head to base and then sucked one of his sacks into her mouth which brought out a moan from him and she could not help but smile. She let her hand glide up and down his length, her mouth was a mixture of his salty pre and her own flavored juices and she looked up at him and could not help the devious smile that played across her lips before taking him once more in her mouth, head going past her gag reflex as she tried to swallow him.

He growled loudly gripping at her hair as she sucked him, teased him and he felt his knees starting to grow week. "Rose... stop... So... close..." He panted and she reluctantly pulled him out of her mouth with a loud "pop" sound. She was still on her knees, moisture dripping down her legs and he lay down on his trench coat and without any prompting she crawled over to him and straddled him, hovering just above his hard, slightly throbbing member, her eyes on him as she slowly lowered herself down on him and began working her hips, using her knees to support her as she moved up and down on him.

He gripped her waits with both hands helping her set a pace that he wanted, she was already starting to tighten around him as this new position was hitting her in all the right places. He growled low as he bucked under her, feeling his member starting to twitch and he knew he was not going to last much longer. She picked up speed, her walls tightening around him and then releasing as each stroke seemed to bring him that much closer. "Oh... god... Rose..." That was all it took, hearing him say her name, and she felt herself shattering into a million pieces around him. He gripped her waist harder slamming her down in him and holding her still while he finally shot load after load into her. both crying out in extacy.

Once the two were spent Rose lay on his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair while he held her close to him, neither wanting to get up, but both knowing that though they had caused the Daleks to flee there was still the battle on earth. "Do you suppose Jack and the others had been able to handle things?" Rose asked as finally one of them broached that subject and the Doctor let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "Oh I don t know. But I guess we had better land the TARDIS and check." He said as she got up and then both began looking for their clothes.

Once dressed the Doctor set about to landing the TARDIS on the beach where he knew the Baleks had converged. Rose had come out from one of the side areas and shook her head some chuckling. "What's so funny?" He asked as she came to his side and began helping where she could. "Well for starters, ran into your horse." He looked over at her and chuckled himself. "Ooohhhh, he still around is he." She nodded her head and then held up a Fez. "Whoever this new Doctor is has some odd taste in hats." And the Doctor laughed hard. "You think that is odd, you should see some of the stuff I use to wear... Even had a stick of celery as a pin and a scarf that was so big had to wrap it around my neck 3 times and it still dragged the ground." Both began laughing as the TARDIS made landfall.

Rose walked to the door with the Doctor right beside her, his hand held out. "Screwdriver." She nodded and handed it to him before they both walked out into what looked like the remains of a battlefield. Humans and Daleks lay dead and Rose began her search for her Mom and Dad. The Doctor was already searching for Jack and any other member of Torchwood that was still alive before coming to a stop as he noticed the brown trench coat that Jack use to wear all the time. "No... please don t let him be dead." He whispered as he began really digging around trying to find Jack before Rose. He knew that she could handle it, well he hoped she could at least but he wanted to make sure first if he was dead. So he picked up the dirty coat and began his search in earnest.

Chapter 8

"Hey you four take the north side of the cave and help reinforce the group there! Make sure that you use the larger guns, those that the group already have are ineffective against the Daleks!" Pete and Jack had been working together to make sure that everyone was in the right place as ships started coming into view and Daleks began appearing all over the place. Shouts of Exterminate rang out over the cries of people being incinerated by the blasters, pops echoed through the night and explosions from the hard shells of the Daleks. Jack watched in a mix of horror and fascination at how easy it was for the Daleks to break through the line and put to shame some of the best fighters they had.

There must have been something that the Daleks needed in this cave because they all seemed so intent on getting inside and Jack looked over to see what Pete was doing but only found Jackie running around making sure that everyone had what they needed. "Jackie! Come here!" He called and Jackie picked up one of the large guns and went running over to him. "Yea? What do you need?" She asked as Jack loaded his own gun and cocked it. "I need your help, Jackie, there is something in that cave that the Daleks want and I intend to find out what it is and see if there is a way to get it." She nods her head and looked around for Pete. "Don't worry Jackie, Pete is going to be ok, I promise."

They left the sounds of the battle behind them as they entered the darkness of the cave and Jack turned on a flashlight and looked over at Jackie. "You doing ok?" She nodded her head and looked around. "Do we even know what it is we are looking for?" Jack would shake his head and looked around "No but if we had the Doctor with us I am sure that it would be so much easier to find this thing or to send the Daleks back." Jack chuckled and he turned the flashlight back ahead of them. "Hey Jack? Where is your coat?" Jackie asked as she noticed that he did not have it with him as he seemed to never leave that behind anywhere. "I gave it to Ianto to take care of." And Jackie nodded her head and they continued on.

Pete and Ianto had watched as Jack and Jackie ran into the cave but before they could do anything else a huge group of Daleks overwhelmed the soldiers they had been put in charge of helping and Ianto had just enough time to set Jack's jacket down and grab his gun before they had to start return fire. Pete and Ianto stood back to back and two other soldiers came and flanked them so that they had formed a circle of sorts, but they all had each side covered and could take out more Daleks this way. "Hey stop what you guys are doing and form a tight circle of groups of four! Stay close to each other that way you can all watch eachothers backs and get more Daleks this way!" Pete called out.

Everywhere there was small clusters of groups of four and this all seemed to work much better at keeping the Daleks at bay but just as the groups began to dwindle and it looked like the Daleks were going to win this battle they all seemed to take flight and head back in the ships and those ships took off just as fast as they had come. Pete and Ianto ran off to assess the damages and see if there was any survivors and start getting a medical area set up and those injured could get seen too. In all the confusion Ianto left the jacket where it was and neither could hear that all too familiar "Vworp Vworp Vworp" of the TARDIS.

Rose and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and began searching for Jackie, Pete, and Jack as well as any other survivors, Rose went one way and the Doctor went the other knowing that they would not run into any more Daleks. The body count was high, not just for the humans but the Daleks too and Rose was not sure if this was a good thing or not, but the good thing is that no more humans were going to die today and Earth was safe, she just wanted to know where her mom and dad where at. "Rose! Rose Tyler! Is that you?" She turned hearing her name and found someone still alive and she ran to him taking his hand in her's. "Yea it's me, it's Rose." She said softly and looked around trying to find someone who could have helped them. "If you are here that must mean that we won, right?" He asked and she nodded her head again. "Yea we won, the Doctor and I got it all sorted away." She smiled and ran a hand over his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face.

The Doctor had found Jack's jacket lying on the ground and blood all over it, picking it up he began looking around for him not wanting to call out for fear of worrying Rose or anyone else who might be looking for him as well. "You can't be dead... Not now. We need you alive and taking over Torchwood..." He could hear the sound of the TARDIS and knew that it was going back to whatever time she had come from and could not help but smile. "Thank you for coming and helping us... however way you got here, you saved us." He whispered as it vanished from sight. He took in a deep breath and regretted it, he could smell the stench of death, burnt human bodies and the scent of melted metal fused with the odd smell that the Daleks had when they died. It was not a pretty thing. He looked around as a gust of wind blew and he watched as the air was filled with the ash, falling around him like snow and he remembered the last time he had seen this and he had to close his eyes as the thought of the Sycorax.

Rose looked around as she held the hand of the man before turning to him and smiled. "What is your name? She asked softly, however it seemed that her words echoed off the stillness that surrounded them. "Kevin Blackmore." He told her weakly and she nods. "Well Kevin Blackmore, don t you worry about a thing. I know that if anyone is alive out here they will come and they will have medic packs." She looked him over and did her best to hide the shock as she noticed that at some point he had been shot by friendly fire and that if no one came soon he was going to die. "I know that it is bad Rose, no need trying to hide it." He was then hit with a fit of coughing, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he did. When he was able to talk again the wind had picked up and he looked around. "Hey look, it is snowing." Rose knew the truth but was not going to let him know that what he thought was snow was actually what remained of his fallen comrades.

They came to a stop as their path had been cut off and Jack ran his hand along the seamless steel wall. "No door that I can see or feel. Somebody wants to keep whatever is behind this door secret." Jackie nodded her head at what he said and ran her own hands along the wall and then stepped back. "Hey Jack, do you hear that?" Jack stopped and looked over at Jackie then listened really heard. "No I don t hear anything, why what do you hear?" A grin spread across Jackie's face and she turned running for the entrance of the cave and looked over her shoulder at Jack. "That's just it! Nothing! No more screaming, no more gunfire! So ether the Daleks have won or Rose and the Doctor did whatever they needed to do on the ship!" Jack listened again still not hearing anything at all and ran after Jackie.

The Doctor had been walking around paying close attention to the ground looking for any sign that Jack was still alive when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Pete running towards him and he smiled lifting his hand in the air. "Pete! You made it! I know Rose will be glad to see you." Pete chuckled and nodded his head. "Yea I am glad that she made it alive. Where is she?" The Doctor pointed in the direction she had ran off in. "She is over there somewhere. But call her cell it should still be working. Have you seen Jack? I found his jacket and not him." Pete He gave that ti Ianto to hold on to for safekeeping but he must have dropped it in the middle of the fight. Jack and Jackie had gone into the cave to see what it as that the Daleks had been after in the first place."

Jackie and Jack ran out of the mouth of the cave and looked around seeing the carnage all around them and Jackie's heart fell. "Oh God Jack, look... I don t think anyone survived this..." They watched as the snow fell from the sky. "A bit early for snow don t you think?" Jack asked and Jackie turned to face him. "It's not snow Jack, that is ash from the people the Daleks killed." Jack looked around again now horror on his face. "Oh... wow..." Jack said then spotted a blue tent. "Look there! I think that we have some people who are alive after all!" Jack and Jackie ran for the tent but stopped short as the sight of Rose crouched down cradling the head of someone in her lap and Jackie put a hand to her chest praying that it was not Pete or the Doctor.

Kevin had begun convulsing and Rose did what she could to keep him from hurt himself till he stopped. His breathing had begun to slow and she could hear a wet rattling sound as he breathed. She knew that he was not going to make it much longer, she was looking up when two figures came running down. "Hey! Over here!" She shouted to make sure that they had seen her and not going to run past. Jackie got to her daughter first but before she did anything she noticed the young man she was cradling. "Mum this is Kevin Blackmore. Kevin this is my Mum, Jackie Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness. See I told you that everything was going to be ok." She smiled down at him but he was not looking at anything but a fixed point over her shoulder.

Pete and the Doctor walked up to the tent and handed Ianto the jacket. "Don t tell Jack that you dropped that. He would kill you." The Doctor chuckled and Ianto took the jacket and set it to the side so that it was out of the way. A few people lay on makeshift cots and Ianto got back to work seeing to one of the men who had a laceration over his brow. Pete nodded to the mouth of the cave. "They had gone that way into the cave. I am not sure how long they have been gone or when they will be coming back." The Doctor nodded his head and clapped Pete on the shoulder. "If I see Rose on the way I will send her here." Pete nodded and turned back to see what he could do to help Ianto and the others who were busy cleaning, stitching, or dressing wounds.

Jack knelt next to Rose as she set Kevin's head on the ground and Jackie closed his eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Rose you made him comfortable and he was not alone. That is better than what most of these guys had. You can't let this get to you." Jack had said and Rose nodded her head wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "I know, but it is hard to watch someone die like that knowing that you could not do anything to help ease their pain." She said softly and then got to her feet dusting her legs off. "What were you two doing in the cave?" She asked as she looked over their shoulders to the cave behind them. "There is something in there that the Daleks had been trying to get their suckers on." Jack said and then looked over to where the Tent was at. "Come on, let's see who all has made it."

The Doctor watched as a group of three came closer to where he was and he smiled as he noticed who they were and walked the rest of the distance to meet them halfway. "Rose what's wrong?" He could always tell when something was bothering her and he pulled her close to him. "She was with one of the fighters who did not make it." He said before looking back over at the cave. "There is something that you need to see, but first I need to check on something." He said and left the Doctor with Rose and Jackie. Rose looked up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "He was young, his name was Kevin. He had been shot in the stomach, friendly fire I think, when I finally found him he was nearly dead. I held his hand while he did." She could feel her voice going weak on her and then shakes her head some. "Hey but you did the best thing for him, you made sure that he did not die alone." She nodded her head some against his shoulder and Jackie looked from her daughter to the Doctor then back again. "Have you seen Pete yet?" She asked hopeful and he nodded. "Yea he is helping in the medical tent. It is not too far away from here if you want to go up there. I am sure that Rose wants to see her Dad too."

They were all standing around sipping coffee, clothes dirty from the battle or from helping with the injured. Pete and hugged Jackie and Rose when he had seen them and now he was holding Jackie in his arms while Jack and Ianto held hands. "So they are gone, but are they coming back is the main question." Jack was asking as he watched Rose and the Doctor. "I am not sure, but I do know that there is a rip somewhere and that is how they came in. Without the use of the TARDIS, I can't find it and figure out how to close it. But maybe the Doctor from that universe knows about this rip and he is trying to take care of it himself." He told them then looked at Jack. "You are now in charge of Torchwood. So you need to make sure that everyone is prepared to handle things should they come back." He looked around and chuckled. "But from the looks of things you and Pete know what you are doing. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jack nodded and set his cup down. "Yea I think I may have found something interesting in the cave. Sadly however I was not able to gain entrance because it was blocked by a massive steel wall and no sign of a door or panel or anything like that." The Doctor nodded his head. "Show me."

Jack, Rose, Pete, and the Doctor were standing in front of the wall looking around. The Doctor was using his Screwdriver to figure out a way to get in. "Well this is very strange.. Even my Sonic Screwdriver can't pick it up." He continued to fiddle with the device and pointed it at the wall but nothing happened. "We may never know what is behind this wall." He leaned against the wall with his ear to it and one hand against it trying to see if he could hear anything or feel any vibrations coming from it. As Rose and the others watched on she could not help but walk up and do the same with her head facing him. Suddenly the Doctor stepped away and looked at Pete. "When you saved Rose from falling into the Void, where was that at?" Rose looked at him and blinked before she understood where he was coming from with that question. "We were in a bunker that was built inside a mountain..." He stopped and his eyes went wide. "This is the wall that closed up for the Cybermen! The Daleks were trying to get it open so they could get back to that other world!"

The Doctor nodded his head and chuckled. "They were gonna use this earth to build more Daleks, a better stronger army, then try and open the portal to the parallel universe and do what the Cybermen where trying to do." He turned to Jack "We have got to make sure that no alien finds out about this wall. If they do and if they can get it open it could be very bad for the Parallel world that Rose and I came from." Jack nodded his head and looked at Pete. "I want you to be on the same team with me here. Help me run Torchwood. I think with your training we could keep this place safe." Pete walked over to Jack and smiled clapping the other on the shoulder and nodded his head. "You got it my friend."

Jack and Pete had been very busy the past few weeks with clean up work and trying to make sure that they had enough people getting the right training and that they had gotten rid of any and all those who had been loyal to Yvonne to make sure that this never happened again. The Doctor and Rose spent a lot of time in and around the bunker making sure that the rip that was here was still dead. "Rose, do you know why the TARDIS came to us when we were back on the Dalek ship?" The Doctor asked one day and Rose stopped and looked over at him. "I have asked myself that same question but I can't come up with any answers that make sense. You have not figured it out yet ether I take it?" She tossed the question back at him. "I have not the slightest clue ether, other then Wibbly Wobbly, time-y wimey stuff." He chuckled and walked over to her. "Rose, I can't explain any of it, but I do know that I am thankful that it came when it did. It saved all our lives, but I wonder what the Doctor did when he discovered it was gone?" He chuckled and Rose laughed too. "I think he may have just explained it off just as you explained how it got here... Wibbily Wobbly." She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Come on, we have spent enough time here and I am getting hungry and I am not talking about food." She winked and headed off to the car to wait for him. He looked at the wall once more before turning and heading in the direction as Rose had gone. He had somehow missed the small crack in the corner of the wall and it was glowing quite brightly.

End

Epilog

It had been several months since the day they had saved the world from an invasion from the Daleks. Rose was sitting out on the front porch when Jackie came out with a glass of ice water. "How are you feeling love?" Jackie asked as she sat down next to Rose and watched as a butterfly fluttered past one of the potted plants they had on the patio. "I am alright Mum, just a bit tired but other than that I am good." She took a sip from the glass enjoying the coolness and closed her eyes. "Well that does happen when your pregnant." She smiled and leaned over placing a hand on Rose's large belly. "Have you all picked out a name yet?" She asked as the baby kicked at Jackie's hand. "We are not sure yet, but I think we are leaning towards Mara or Jace." Jackie nodded and smiled. "Both are beautiful name."

The Doctor had tried going back to using "John Smith" but after what he had done no one wanted to call him anything but "The Doctor" and for some odd reason he was ok with this. He had wanted to be known as "John Smith" because he was not going to be doing "Doctor" things but it looked as if this parallel universe needed "The Doctor" to protect it and that was what he was going to do. He and Rose had spent a long time talking about just this subject and it all boiled down to the fact that he was needed and she would support him anyway that was needed. He was currently sitting at Torchwood in a meeting with Jack, Pete, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko but his mind was far away.

"Oh Doctor, I have something to tell you." Rose came out of the bathroom in a robe that was left open showing off her TARDIS blue cammie and boy shorts and he had to pause for a moment to fully enjoy the view before he could focus on what she had to say. "Sorry what?" He asked and Rose could not help but laugh at him. "Typical male." She teased. "Do I have to cover up completely in order to have a conversation with you?" She asked as she walked over to him and straddled his lap. "I have some news for you that I think you will love to hear." She said and kissed one ear lobe. "Oh?" He asked and gave her ass a squeeze. "Yep!" She kissed the other ear. "Well are you going to tell me now or wait till after you have seduced me." He laughed.

"Well I guess I can tell you know and see how well you do with being seduced later." She kissed his nose, how she loved his nose. "You are going to be a..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Father." His hands froze at her sides and he was not sure if he could even move at all. "I am not sure I heard you right... Did you say.." She nodded her head. "Yep, you are going to be a father. We are going to be having a baby!" He moved his hands to rest on her belly and he looked in her warm shimmering blue eyes. "A baby..." He whispered the word as if he was too afraid that if spoken out loud it would not be true. He kissed her hard, pulling her against his body, his hands trembled and he felt tears falling from his own eyes.

Later that night Rose and the Doctor sat around the dinner table with Jack, Ianto, Pete and Jackie when they announced the good news. "Oh my God Rose!" Jackie squealed and ran to her daughter hugging her tightly, Pete, Jack and Ianto came and clapped the Doctor on the shoulders laughing and congratulating him. "Congratulations both of you!" Jack said and Rose hugged him tightly. "Thank you all." Rose smiled and went to the Doctor and placed her hand on his chest. "We were not sure really if this was even possible." She said and looked up as the Doctor wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I had a feeling that it would be possible. Just wanted to keep everyone guessing." He chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Doctor? Are you with us?" He had to shake his head to remember where he was and looked around at all the faces staring at him and he laughed. "Yea sorry, what did you say Jack?" Everyone was looking at him strangely for a moment then went back to talking about ways of safeguarding the planet from another attack from the Daleks. After the meeting was over Jack cornered the Doctor and looked at him closely. "You ok? You seemed really out of it in there, what is going on?" He asked and the Doctor sat down in one of the chairs and ran his hands over his face. "Just was thinking about the night Rose told me she was going to have a baby. There are still so many unknown things that can happen here and, for once, I am not in charge of the outcome." He looked at Jack as he nodded his head. Welcome to life as a human Doctor, and to life as a parent. You can't control things here the way you could back in the TARDIS." Jack patted his shoulder and smiled. "Don t worry too much about what you can't change or control and worry about the things that you do have control over and can change, for the better."

Rose had been told to stay home, the Doctor would not let her do hardly anything manual since she had gotten big and she had to shake her head and chuckled. The vision of the fight they had about the baby and about her working came racing back to her as if it had happened that night. She had been sitting in bed getting ready for work when he came out of the bathroom, a towel hung loosly around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair. "Where are you going?" He had asked her and she told him she was going to work and he shook his head. "No you are gonna stay here, we don t know what all this baby can do to you. He or she is still part Gallifreyan and you are the first to bare any offsprings from my race."

She had been livid with him over that and had refused to talk to him for several days, even after he had bought her flowers and everything. A few weeks had passed since the fight and her Mother had told her to get over herself and talk to him. So she did. "I am not trying to start anything with you, I just want what is best for you and our baby." He had said when she brought it up to him later that night when they had been in bed." I know Doctor, but I enjoy what I do at Torchwood and I like the busy work. Here I just sit around and get lazy and fat and I feel like I am just in the way." She told him truthfully and he sighed, pulling her close to him. "I will bring stuff from work each night so that you can work from home. How is that?" He asked and she had smiled. "Thank you." She had kissed him and the next day he made good on his word and brought home a lot of things that she could do.

The days seemed to stretch into weeks and the weeks into months, everything seemed so peaceful, so wonderful. Rose had her Doctor, had the life she had always wanted with him with the exception of being able to fly through time and space. But she was happy and that was all that mattered to her at this point. She had been laying on the couch working on stuff for Jack when the pain hit her like a ton of bricks in the stomach. She pushed the little table away from her and went to stand when another jolt of pain came. "Muuuuummmmmm!" She called out and Jackie was at her side in an instant. "What is it Rose, what s wrong." She asked calmly. "I don t know but I think it is time." Rose said as another contraction hit her. "Alright, you get in the car and I will get your overnight bag ok?" Nodding Rose grabbed her phone and then the keys to the car and got in while Jackie pulled her own phone out of her back pocket and hit a button. "It is time. Meet us at the Hospital."

Rose was laying in a nice soft bed, the sounds of the monitor devices was actually kind of soothing. The Doctor was right beside her and she could feel his hand in hers. "So sleepy." She mumbled, it was not quite time but they had made her as comfortable as they could for now. "Just sleep my Rose, you need your energy for when it is time to deliver." He whispered against her forehead as he placed a tender kiss there, Jackie and Pete watched the two of them and smiled. "Does anyone want anything to drink or eat?" Pete asked. "Why not get some coffee for everyone, but Rose." Jackie said and Pete nodded, Rose was nearly asleep again.

It had been several hours and Rose's doctor came in to check and see how dilated she was and was pleased to see that the baby was starting to crown. "Alright now Rose, I am going to have you start pushing once we get your legs up." Rose nodded and got into the position that her doctor wanted. "I am here Rose, don t worry." The Doctor said as he held her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Alright Rose, on the count of three I want you to start pushing..." Rose nodded and Jackie and Pete came to stand on the other side of Rose's bed ready to aid her should she need it. "Alight... One... Two... Three... PUSH!"

Find out what The Doctor and Rose have and follow their next adventures in "Together at last: The Doctor's Legacy". Thank you so much for reading my novella and thanks to those who have given me feedback and helped me with plot twists and what not. The characters and places are all works of fiction and the creations of BBC. I do not take credit for anything but the story itself. I hope that this has giving all my 10/Rose fans the closure that we all needed and again stay tuned to the continuation story coming up in 2016!


End file.
